Cómo Se Lo Digo?
by DARK-ZERO-0000
Summary: Akeno se entero de algo que cambiara no solo la vida de ella, pero también la de Gohan. Que ara ella?. Cómo le dirá esto al Demi Sayajin?... Segundo One-Shot de "Un Nuevo Comienzo".
1. 1 Todo Comenzó Con Un Pastel

**Hola a todos, aquí DARK-ZERO-0000 con el One-Shot de** **"** **Un Nuevo Comienzo** **"** **como se los prometí, espero lo disfruten.**

 **Supongo que deben de saber que esto es un One-shot sobre un lemon y solo tengo que advertirles que será algo fuerte.**

 **Pero dejando eso de lado, este One-Shot no será el único que publicare con relacin a mi historia** **"Un Nuevo Comienzo", claro que no, habrá más de ellos y pienso usar esta publicación cómo si fuera una historia y subir capítulos, solo que en lugar de capítulos, serán One-Shot.**

 **Pero no se preocupen, cómo les había dicho en al cap 10 de "Un Nuevo Comienzo", estos One-Shot no tendrán ninguna influencia sobre la historia original… Estos solo serán como escenas alternativas que podrían haber pasado en la historia original y nada más.**

 **Bien… Si a ustedes les interesa leerlo pero no les gusta leer escenas de leemon, solo les diré que pueden leerlo y les pondré un aviso cuando el contenido "M" se haga presente para que lo salten o no… Eso depende de ustedes.**

 **Creo que ya es suficiente y deben estar impacientados por leerlo… Bien, disfruten del One-Shot.**

 **Ni DB/DBZ/DBS/DBGT ni High School DXD me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar.**

" _hola_ " **pensar.**

" **hola** " **nombre de un ataque.**

 **-o-**

 **1\. Todo Comenzó Con Un Pastel… [AkenoXGohan]**

Gohan se encontraba sentado a las en la entrada de la escuela, él estaba esperando a akeno quien había ido a informar a rias sobre un asunto urgente, por eso el demi sayajin se encontraba en este lugar mientras usaba sus manos como una almohada al ponerlas detrás de su cabeza y se recargaba en una de las paredes de la entrada.

Normalmente él no esperaría a la chica después de clases y solo se marchaba a su departamento cómo siempre lo hacía, pero el porqué no lo hacia se debía a el "tu debes ser un una persona caballerosa y buena con los demás" que su madre le inculco desde una edad temprana.

El pelinegro había descubierto en una de las reuniones del club que koneko cumpliría años el día de mañana y los chicos habían acordado que la sorprenderían con una pequeña fiesta después de clases, por lo tanto rias les había dicho ella conseguiría lo que ocupaban y mañana ellos decorarían el club.

Si bien esto no era nada de qué preocuparse y él estaba feliz de ayudar en eso, pero no esperaba que akeno se ofreciera a hacer el pastel de koneko y por lo que sabía de la chica de pelo blanco, comía mucho dulce.

"y contando mi apetito…" murmuro al cielo al recordar su apetito sayajin, "el pastel tiene que ser muy grande" termino mientras soltaba un pequeño suspiro.

No hace falta decir que el pelinegro se ofreció a ayudar a la chica de ojos violeta quien no dudo dos veces en contestar y acepto la oferta del pelinegro con una sonrisa extraña en opinión del demi sayajin.

Esto hizo que el pelinegro se pusiera nervioso y recordara las veces esas que akeno actuaba extraño hacia él y más reciente mente el beso en los labios que la chica le había dado hace dos días atrás.

"ara, ara…" escucho la voz de akeno a su lado derecho e hiciera que la voltease a ver, "alguien parece impaciente por comenzar ese pastel" le dijo al sonreírle con esa sonrisa que el pelinegro consideraba la más linda que había visto.

El demi sayajin solo se rasco la cabeza mientras reía antes de encogerse de hombros al no negar la afirmación de ella.

"por lo tanto…" comenzó gohan al levantarse de su posición en una de pie, "estas lista?" le pregunto mientras caminaba a ella antes de pararse enfrente de la chica.

"claro gohan-kun…" le dijo al sonreírle con esa sonrisa de las suyas, "pero hay que ir primero al mercado para comprar los productos antes de ir a su departamento" le informo antes de tomar la mano del pelinegro y comenzaba su camino al mercado.

"akeno-san…" dijo el pelinegro al dejar que la chica lo jalara por las calles de la ciudad, "ve más despacio, por favor" logro terminar mientras trataba de mantener el ritmo de esta chica.

Esto parecía funcionar porque la chica de ojos violeta, ralentizo su caminata antes de voltear a ver al demi sayajin con una sonrisa de disculpa.

"perdóname gohan-kun…" comenzó la chica mientras le sonreía en disculpa, "yo solo estaba un poco excitada por comenzar ese pastel con su ayuda" confeso antes de cerrar los ojos lentamente y después abrirlos de la misma manera.

"n-no importa…" tartamudeo el chico con un rubor al mirar esos ojos tan hipnóticos de la chica, "p-pero vayamos al mercado antes de que obscurezca" logro decirle mientras desviaba su mirada al cielo y lejos de la belleza que se encontraba enfrente de él.

Gohan se iba a mentir que no encontraba a akeno muy linda, pero lo que era confuso para él, fue ese sentimiento que surgía de vez en cuando, cuando la chica se acercaba a él, ese sentimiento se fue haciéndose más fuerte después de aquel beso que compartieron esa noche o ese beso que akeno le robo.

"solo si me ayudad a elegir de que sabor será" le respondió con una pequeña risa mientras lo miraba parpadear los ojos antes de responder con una sonrisa.

"por supuesto" sonrió al continuar su camino al mercado con akeno al lado de él y esta vez no tenia su mano en sus propias.

Ellos caminaron por un tiempo mientras conversaban de cualquier cosa que les llegaba a la mente y reían entres si por algo divertido que decían cualquiera de ellos dos.

Después de una larga caminata ya que la escuela se encontraba a una distancia considerable del mercado, llegaron a la gran tienda que al parecer no tenía muchos clientes, normalmente este mercado se encontraba muy transitado por los ciudadanos que compraban lo que necesitaban para su hogar, pero al ser un martes y en la noche, el lugar no tenía a muchas personas comprando.

No tomarle importancia a esto, ellos entraron por las puestas de cristal corredizas que se abrieron al momento en el que estuvieron lo suficientemente cercas de ella y les permitiera pasar antes de cerrarse por detrás de ellos.

"y por donde vamos?" pregunto el pelinegro a la chica al no saber en donde se encontraba lo que la chica de ojos violenta necesitaba.

"ara…" lo volteo a ver con las cejas levantadas antes de responder, "de esta manera" dijo al comenzar a caminar por uno de los pasillos del lugar seguida de el demi sayajin.

"nunca he estado aquí" le informo mientras se ponía al día con ella en su recorrido.

"no se preocupe gohan-kun…" comenzó la chica al darle una sonrisa, "solo agarre mi mano para que no se pierda" dijo en con un pequeño toque de diversión antes de que se abriera los ojos en la sorpresa mientras sentía cómo la mano de gohan tomó la suya.

"si usted lo dice" se encogió de hombros el pelinegro pues cello que la chica lo decía en cerio.

Akano parpadeo confundida por unos momentos antes de negar con la cabeza mientras sonreía divertidamente por esto, pero no dijo nada y continúo su camino por el pasillo en busca de los productos que ocupaba y con gohan sosteniendo su mano.

Después de un tiempo de búsqueda, se detuvieron en frente de un lote de cajas pequeñas acomodadas en la gran barra que se encontraba por delante de ellos.

"vamos a ver…" comenzó la chica en un murmullo al inclinarse para tener una mejor visión de los productos, "hay de vainilla, chocolate, fresa…" fue lo último que escucho el pelinegro antes de darse cuenta que un tipo mayor estaba mirando a akeno con ojos lujuriosos y mas específicamente, las piernas cremosas de la chica antes de que sus ojos captaran...

 **Crachh!...** se estrello el tipo con una pila de latas muy bien acomodadas en forma de pirámide he hiciera que estas fueran derivadas al suelo.

Akeno parpadeo un poco al escuchar el ruido antes de darse la vuelta, solo para que sus ojos captaran al tipo en el suelo con todas esas latas esparcidas por el piso del mercado y a un gohan mirando al tipo con el seño fruncido pero en el mismo lugar que estaba cuando ella se había inclinado a ver los sabores de las cajas.

"ara?..." dijo confundida antes de mirar al pelinegro en la confusión, "que fue lo que paso?" le pregunto no del todo segura de lo que había ocurrido.

Gohan salió de su enojo al escuchar a akeno antes de sonreírle mientras la miraba.

"solo se tropezó y cayó, nada importante…" respondió el pelinegro al encogerse de hombros, "pero ya decidió el sabor que quería?" le pregunto al tratar de salir de este tema.

Esto parecía funcionar, ya que la chica sonrió mientras le mostraba dos cajas en sus manos al levantarlas enfrente de su rostro para que las viera.

"que la parece el de vainilla…" le dijo mientras movía la caja mencionada, "o de chocolate?" termino al mover la otra de la misma manera.

"bueno, he visto a koneko comer muchas paletas heladas de chocolate…" comenzó al recordar aquel detalle, "por lo que elijo, el chocolate… además a mí me gusta el chocolate" termino mientras se rascaba la cabeza en la vergüenza.

Akeno sonrió por esto, antes de sonreír aun más y después caminar mas cercas del pelinegro quien no pudo evitar sonrojarse por la cercanía de la chica.

"con que es así…" le dijo mientras presionaba sus pechos contra él, "y dime… que más te gusta?" le susurro al oído al haberse puesto de puntillas para llegar a el.

"m-me gustas muchas cosas…" logro decir mientras sentía cómo su rostro se sentía caliente, "los arboles, nadar, descansar, los amigos y la familia, entre otras cosas" pudo terminar al reír torpemente y con el rubor aun presente en su rostro.

"es bueno escuchar eso" se rio la chica de ojos violeta sabiendo lo que le había causado al pelinegro.

Después de que esto fue resuelto, se marcharon hacia otro de los pasillos del mercado pero no sin antes que el pelinegro le diera una mirada a muerte al tipo quien se encontraba recogiendo las latas mientras el gerente de la tienda lo miraba hacerlo.

Pero el tipo pudo ver eso y lo mirara confundido antes de que la realización lo golpeo como una tonelada.

" _fuiste tú…_ " pensó con los ojos abiertos antes de levantarse para salir corriendo hacia el pelinegro en retirada, pero alguien lo detuvo.

"a donde cree que va?..." le dijo el gerente con el seño fruncido, "aun tiene que recoger eso" continuo aun con el seño fruncido.

" _me las pagaras chico_ " pensó en el enojo al regresar a lo que estaba haciendo… Solo que esta vez aun más rápido que antes.

Gohan y akeno caminaban hacia la caja registradora para pagar por lo adquirido, ellos solo habían ido a tomar unas cuantas caja de leche concentrada que su madre solía usar para hacer los pasteles, solo que con una marca diferente de la de su mundo.

"van a tener una fiesta muy grande?" pregunto la cajera algo dudosa mientras comenzaba a pasar las muchas cajas de leche y la harina para el pastel por el escáner en su mano.

"algo por el estilo" le respondió akeno con una sonrisa y ganar un encogimiento de la cajera mayor.

Pagaron por todo esto antes de que tomaran las bolsas con las cajas en ellas y con el pelinegro ofrecerse a llevar las mayorías de las bolsas antes de salir por la puerta corrediza y comenzar a caminar hacia el departamento del pelinegro para comenzar a hacer el pastel… Pero alguien se puso en el camino de ellos, impidiéndoles avanzar.

"creíste que te podías salir con la tuya?" dijo el tipo de antes que había mirado a akeno en la lujuria antes de estrellarse con esas latas.

El demi sayajin frunció el seño rápidamente al verlo, gohan no podía creer que este tipo no solo tenía el descaro de mirar a akeno de esa forma y a pesar de que los chicos de la escuela hacían los mismo, pero este tipo podía ser el padre de akeno por el amor de kami!, sino que también trataba de hacerles perder el tiempo.

"ara?..." dijo confundida akeno al mirar del sujeto enojado a el demi sayajin con el seño fruncido, "de que está hablando, gohan-kun?" pregunto mientras parpadeaba en la confusión.

"no te preocupes akeno-san…" le dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa mientras la miraba, "él no vale la pena nuestro tiempo" termino mientras tomaba su mano y comenzaba a caminar hacia su apartamento.

Paso por el lado del tipo quien parecía estar muy cabreado, pero no le prestó importancia y continúo su camino a su departamento con akeno a su otro lado y lejos de la vista del adulto mayor.

"usted punk, lamentaras el día que dijiste eso!" grito de rabia antes de lanzar el puño al rostro del pelinegro he hiciera que el demi sayajin soltara la mano de la chica confundida y atrapara el golpe entrante del tipo con su palma derecha y con las bolsas en su otra mano.

El adulto fue cebrado por esto y estaba a punto de dar riendas sueltas con su otro puño al rostro del pelinegro… Pero.

 **Crack!...** Se escucho un sonido de ruptura seguido por los gritos de dolor del adulto mayor antes de acunar su propia mano ensangrentada mientras miraba con miedo y con los ojos temblorosos por lo ocurrido

"mi mano!…" grito en la agonía al alejar se del pelinegro y lo miraba en el total terror, "tu… monstruo!, aléjate de mí!" salió corriendo mientras sostenía su mano rota y ensangrentada con su otra mano.

Akeno miro esto con los ojos completamente abiertos y la sorpresa escrita por todo su rostro, ella recordó lo que gohan le había hecho a aquel ángel caído con el que había peleado antes y tenía que admitir que a pesar de que estaba preocupada de que no actuaba como el gohan que conocía, lo encontró atractivo por su personalidad algo sádica… Pero esto.

Esto no estaba bien, era cierto que el tipo era un idiota y quizás se merecía esto, pero era un humano, un simple humano, el pelinegro no debería haber exagerado con el pobre tipo.

"gohan…" dijo seriamente akeno al haber recuperado un poco su sorpresa, "no puedes ir rompiendo las huesos de los seres humanos… eso está mal" ella sintió un nudo en su garganta al reprimir al pelinegro, pero no podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados por mas que le gustara el demi sayajin.

Esto solo hizo que el pelinegro bajara la cabeza en la vergüenza, akeno tenía razón y no tenía que haber hecho eso con el tipo, claro que el sujeto era un idiota completo, pero no tenía que haberle aplastado su mano de esa manera.

"perdón…" se disculpo con un suave susurro pero la chica lo escucho, "yo no sé lo que me paso, es solo que ese tipo te estaba viendo en la tienda que me hizo tan enojado y luego intenta …" no pudo terminar ya que la chica lo interrumpió.

"ara… me estaba viendo?" pregunto mientras parpadeaba con curiosidad ya que no entendía a lo que se refería el pelinegro con eso.

"bueno…" comenzó algo torpe al no saber cómo decirle, "te estaba viendo, ya sabes, tu, t-tu…" no hallaba las palabras correctas para decirle al sentir cómo un rubor apareció en su rostro.

Akeno lo miro con curiosidad por unos momentos antes de que entendiera a lo que el pelinegro quería llegar con eso he hiciera que se encogiera de hombros, ella no veía cual era el gran problema con eso, después de todo los chicos de la escuela siempre lo asían pero ella solo no les prestaba atención… Pero luego otra cosa hizo click en su cerebro.

"usted estaba enojado porque me miraba…" murmuro con los ojos bien abiertos mientras sentía que sus mejillas se calentaban levemente, "eso significa que estabas celoso" le dijo mientras lo miraba parpadear en la confusión.

"bueno, según por lo que se, celoso es alguien que está molesto con otra persona…" dijo el erudita en entrenamiento al recordar una pequeña parte del significado de esa palabra que leyó en uno de los diccionarios que su madre le solía dar, "entonces supongo que sí, estaba celoso" termino al rascarse la cabeza mientras reía torpemente y olvidaba los acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar hace unos momentos.

La chica solo sonrió a esto, el pelinegro había confesando inocentemente que le gustaba ella sin saberlo y también que le molestaba que otros la vieran con lujuria, la akeno se sentía un poco feliz que gohan le hizo eso al tipo por ella y no porque solo se dejo llevar por el momento… Al diablo con el idiota y su brazo destrozado que seguramente amputarían, gohan estaba celoso!. [Esto es Oro… XD]

"jejeje, tonto…" se rio akeno al abrazar al pelinegro antes de separarse y tomarlo de la mano, "vayamos a su departamento" le dijo con una sonrisa al jalarlo por las calles de la ciudad.

El pelinegro parpadeo en la confusión ya que no entendía el repentino cambio de akeno, pero luego se encogió de hombros y él la dejo arrástralo a su departamento.

 **Tiempo después.**

"gohan-kun…" llamo akeno al pelinegro mientras revolvía una mezcla espesa que se encontraba en un recipiente por delante de ella con una cuchara de madera, "páseme un vaso de agua y deme esas dos cajas" le dijo mientras lo miraba asentir con la cabeza.

Él tomo un vaso y le lleno de agua después de agarrar las dos cajas de harina del monton antes de caminar hacia la chica de ojos violeta y darle el vaso seguido por las cajas, una por una.

"ocupas más agua?" le pregunto el demi sayajin mientras la veía vaciar todo el contenido en el recipiente.

"no…" negó con la cabeza antes de mirarlo, "pero ocupo 4 huevos mas" le informo al verlo asentir y correr hacia la nevera haciendo que la chica sonriera por esto.

"aquí están…" se los dio mientras la veía romperlos con los bordes del recipiente antes de abrirlo y dejar que su contenido callera dentro de la mezcla, "quieres que te ayude?" le pregunto al verla revolver el contenido con la cuchara de madera.

"ara… si insistes" le dijo mientras le daba la cuchara y se hacia un poco al lado para darle espacio para revolver la mezcla.

Gohan tomo la cuchara con una sonrisa y recordó cuando solía ayudar a su madre a revolver la mezcla del pastel, esto le hizo sonreír al recordar un truco que sin duda, impresionaría a akeno… Era extraño, porque quería impresionarla?.

"quieres ver algo?" le pregunto con una sonrisa juguetona que tomo por sorpresa a la chica pero no obstante asintió con su cabeza en la curiosidad.

Despues de que obtuvo su aprobación, comenzó a revolver la mezcla lentamente y akeno le frunció el seño, ella estaba a punto de preguntarle lo que estaba tramando pero se detuvo al ver cómo la cuchara así cómo el brazo del pelinegro, comenzó a tomar velocidad lentamente hasta ganar una velocidad que hacía parecer como si el brazo y la cuchara, habían desaparecido de la faz de la existencia.

"ara?.." fue lo único que pudo decir en el asombro akeno al ver esto, ella no era sorprendida por la velocidad del pelinegro, pues ya la había visto en acción, sin mencionar que kiba también era muy rápido.

Pero, usar esa velocidad para algo personal y en algo tan sencillo como revolver esta mezcla, era algo chocante para ella, solo se preguntaba el porqué la sustancia en el recipiente, no salía disparada en todas direcciones por la alta velocidad en la que estaba siendo mezclada.

"gohan-kun, para!..." le dijo la chica al recordar que no quería la mezcla muy revuelta, "con eso es más que suficiente" continuo al verlo detenerse y darle una sonrisa de disculpa por dejarse llevar.

"jejeje… creo que me deje llevar" contesto mientras reía torpemente a ella he hiciera que akeno le regresara la risa pero más leve que la de él.

Ella negó con la cabeza divertidamente mientras tomaba la cuchara de las manos del pelinegro antes de darle una pequeña lamida a la mezcla espesa que quedo pegada en ella.

"hmmm, definitivamente quedo en el punto exacto…" sonrió para sí misma antes de mirar al pelinegro, "gustas?" le dijo al levantar la cuchara hacia él y la ponía cercas de su boca.

Gohan se encogió de hombros antes de darle una lamida a la cuchara he hiciera que sus ojos se abrieran en la sorpresa.

"está muy buena…" le dijo al mirarla con los ojos muy abiertos en el asombro antes de desviar su mirada a la cuchara enfrente de él, "puedo tenerla?" pregunto esperanzado mientras la miraba con esperanza en sus ojos.

"ara?, parece que le gusto…" le dijo con una sonrisa mientras lo veía asentir, "pero no la puedes tener aun" termino mientras movía la cuchara de un lado al otro y sonreía al puchero que hizo el pelinegro.

"porque no?" trato de hacerle cambiar de opinión, pero fallo miserablemente.

"aun tengo que verter toda la mescla en el molde…" comenzó mientras se daba la vuelta y caminaba hacia la mesa en la cual había un molde de aluminio sobre ella, "y ocupo la cuchara para esparcir bien la mezcla" termino antes de regresar a su antigua posición a lado del demi sayajin quien no parecía gustarle su razonamiento.

"pff… puedes usar otra cuchara" contrarresto mientras se cruzaba de brazos y esperaba su respuesta.

Akeno frunció el seño por esto y tenía que admitir que el demi sayajin tenía un punto allí, pero luego sonrió para sí misma antes de mirarlo divertidamente.

"tiene razón…" le dijo he hiciera que el pelinegro sonriera en victoria, "pero yo quiero usar esta cuchara" termino con una haciendo que los hombros de gohan callearan en la derrota mientras soltaba un suspiro.

Después de esto, la chica vertió el contenido del recipiente al molde de aluminio que sostenía el pelinegro mientras murmuraba sobre cucharás con algo delicioso y chicas que no lo dejaban conseguir lo que quería.

Luego de que todo estaba en el molde, akeno le instruyo que metiera el molde al horno de la estufa antes de que la chica de ojos violeta, programara el tiempo que le tomaría para hacerse en el cronometro eléctrico de la estufa.

"ya puedo tener la cuchara?" pregunto el pelinegro mientras la veía cerrar la puerta del horno antes de voltearse a verlo.

"ara, ara…" comenzó mientras sonreía a la payasada del demi sayajin , "usted no parara hasta que la obtenga, no?" le pregunto al verlo encogerse de hombros.

Fiel a su palabra, la chica le entrego la cuchara con la mezcla aun pegada en ella, solo para que desapareciera en cuestión de segundos al ser absorbida por el demi sayajin cómo una aspiradora… Literalmente!.

"estas listo?" pregunto la chica de ojos violeta después de un tiempo, llamando la atención de pelinegro en la cocina.

"listo, para qué?" contesto al no estar seguro a lo que se refería.

"pues a hacer la mezcla tonto" se rio akeno por esto mientras lo miraba abrir su ojos con curiosidad.

"que te refieres?…" dijo en la confusión mientras parpadeaba rápidamente, "ya hicimos la mezcla" le dijo al señalar el horno y el molde dentro de ella.

"corrección…" comenzó akeno al levantar su dedo al cielo antes de responder, "hicimos la primera mezcla" termino mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Gohan parpadeo en la confusión por unos momentos, pero luego soltó un largo suspiro al recordar que koneko como mucho dulce y él mismo, tenía un gran apetito, por lo cual era lógico pensar que el pastel debería ser grande.

"bien… hay que ponerse en marcha" le dijo mientras agarraba 3 cajas de harina y después miraba a la chica por delante de él, sonreírle divertidamente.

Ellos continuaron haciendo varias mezclas por un tiempo y luego akeno le dio el encargo al demi sayajin de batir el dulce que llevaría el pastel por encima del pan.

Gohan no tardo en cumplir ese encargo y cuando se dio la vuelta para decirle a akeno que el batido estaba listo, quedo asombrado al ver la torre de pan que se encontraba en la mesa y una akeno poner el último pedazo de pan, por encima de todos ellos.

El pelinegro sabía que el pastel debía ser grande… Pero no pensó que sería tan grande!.

No dejar que esto lo moleste mas, decidió llevar el batido hacia la mesa antes de dárselo a la chica quien sonrió a él.

"ara… me ayudaras en untar todo este dulce en eso?" le pregunto inocentemente mientras lo miraba con sus ojos brillosos.

El demi sayajin trago saliva al verla hacer esto, él aun no podía creer lo linda que akeno era he hiciera que contestara sin pensarlo dos veces.

"por supuesto…" le dijo mientras se rascaba la cabeza torpemente, " _no es cómo si puedo darte un no… después de todo_ " pensó a sabiendas de lo verdadero de estas palabras.

Poniendo esto en orden, comenzaron su trabajo en untar el dulce en todo el gran pastel, les tomo algo de tiempo ya que akeno quería que todo estuviera muy bien detallado, incluso se tomó la molestia de hacer figuras llamativas de diferentes colores en los bordes del pastel y cómo era uno grande, les tomó mucho tiempo.

"por fin!" exclamo el pelinegro al extender sus brazos al cielo y suspiraba en el alivio.

"ara, ara…" comenzó akeno con una sonrisa al pararse al lado de él y miraba el pastel terminado, "pudo ser más rápido si no fueras estado comiendo del dulce en lugar de concentrarte en ponerlo en el pastel" le dijo con diversión mientras lo veri reír en la vergüenza.

"que puedo, decir… tenía hambre" le dijo con una risa torpe mientras cerraba los ojos en el cansancio.

Akeno lo vio hacer esto y estaba a punto de decir algo inteligente cuando su mirada cayó en la mejilla del pelinegro y más específicamente, un poco de dulce que se había colado al rostro del demi sayajin sin su conocimiento.

"no te muevas" escucho decir a akeno mientras tenía los ojos cerrados antes de sentir como algo mojado y carnoso raspo su mejilla derecha haciendo que un pequeño cosquilleo recorriera su cuerpo.

"qué?" dijo confundido al abrir sus ojos y miraba a la chica a su lado, sonreírle mientras se lamia los labios en el placer.

"hmmm… el sabor de ese dulce, sabe mejor si lo lames de la cara de alguien" le dijo con una sonrisa divertida al verlo parpadear en la confusión.

"hoo, con que es así?..." comenzó al darse cuenta a lo que se refería, "pues creo que a mí también me gustaría probar" termino con una sonrisa juguetona antes de levantar su mano y se la mostraba a akeno, quien parpadeo confundida.

Ella solo veía la mano del pelinegro y el dulce que se encontraba en ella, pero no entendía a lo que quería llegar, eso hasta que el pelinegro rosara uno de sus dedos en el rostro de la chica, provocando que el dulce fuera embarrado en uno de los lados de la barbilla de la chica.

"gohan-kun!…" dijo sorprendida por la acciones del pelinegro, "que estás haciendo?" le frunció el seño mientras lo miraba sonreírle burlonamente.

Pero el demi sayajin no le contesto y en cabio, se inclino lentamente antes de lamer el dulce en la barbilla de akeno.

Esto la tomo por sorpresa e hiciera que se congelara en su posición al sentir cómo gohan lamia lentamente su barbilla, ella nunca espero que el pelinegro fuera tan audaz cómo para hacer un movimiento de este tipo.

Gohan por lo contrario, se sintió divertido mientras lo hacía, esto le recordaba a la diversión que tenía con su hermano goten cuando jugaban en los grandes paisajes del monte paoz… Pero esta idea de diversión fue golpeada lejos al sentir los labios de akeno con su propia lengua.

Akeno se estremeció cuando sintió cómo el demi sayajin roso el borde de sus labios, pero ella y tampoco el pelinegro, no se separaron.

El tiempo parecía congelarse entre ellos mientras sentían la respiración del uno y el otro en sus rostros, solo era una brecha de milímetros y sus labios podrían tocarse, solo unos cuantos milímetros y todas esas dudas que tenían, podrían ser respondidas… Solo milímetros.

"yo…" fue lo único que pudo decir el pelinegro antes de que sus labios fueran bloqueados por la chica de ojos violeta.

Gohan fue tomado por sorpresa por esto pero después de un tiempo, cedió y regreso el beso a akeno mientras cerraba los ojos e hiciera que una sonrisa apareciera en el rostro de la chica por esto… Pero ella quería más.

 **Advertencia: Leemon comienza a partir de ahora. [Huhuhuhu.]**

La chica de ojos violeta decidió aumentar las apuestas e introdujo su lengua en la boca del demi sayajin haciendo que este la abriera en la sorpresa y dejara que la lengua de la chica, bailara libremente en su boca.

Cerrando los ojos nuevamente al haber recuperado su shock inicial, instruyo a su propia lengua para que participara en una danza prohibida con la lengua de akeno.

La chica sonrió en el beso mientras dejaba que sus manos exploraran el pecho del pelinegro antes de que terminaran entrelazadas sobre su cuello ancho.

Gohan no sabía lo que lo poseo pero levanto a akeno de la cintura y la subió a la mesa olvidada que se encontraba enfrente de ellos antes de dejar caer un poco de su peso sobre ella, pero no lo suficiente cómo para que callera de espaldas en la mesa.

Akeno no dudo en rodear con sus piernas la cintura del pelinegro he hiciera que la distancia ya estrecha, fuera reducida aun mas.

El demi sayajin gimió de placer en el beso al sentir su entrepierna, rosar con la de akeno bajo las telas que llevaban puestas.

Esto ocasiono una sonrisa juguetona de la chica mientras se seguían besando antes de aumentar más la presión en sus piernas y que sus lugares más íntimos, rosaran nuevamente.

Las manos del pelinegro parecían tomar vida propia mientras viajaban por los muslos de la chica hasta su cintura, levantando los pliegues de la falda en el proceso antes de sentir la tela rasposa de sus bragas.

Esto gano un gemido de sorpresa de akeno pero luego sonrió en el beso y arque su espada para que su estomago estuviera presionado con el abdomen del chico por delante de ella.

Respirando pesadamente, se separaron lentamente en busca de aire con las mejillas sonrojadas mientras los ojos ónix cumplían con los violeta de la chica.

"vamos a tu cuarto" le dijo akeno entrecortadamente mientras lo miraba a los ojos.

Gohan no dijo nada pero levanto a la chica de su cintura ocasionando que esta soltara un leve grito de sorpresa antes de sonreírle y presionar sus labios con los del chico nuevamente, quien no se resistió y se lo regreso al llevarla al cuarto.

Dentro del cuarto, el demi sayajin no se molesto en cerrar la puerta o prender la luz para el caso, él solo camino hacia la cama con la chica en sus brazos antes de dejarla caer en la cama pero esta lo guio con ella al no soltar su cuello.

Akeno gimió al sentir el cuerpo del pelinegro sobre ella antes de que el demi sayajin usara sus manos para levantar un poco de su peso de la chica mientras las ponía en la cama como apoyo y a los lados de la cabeza de akeno.

Ellos no se separaron del beso en ningún momento pero después de un tiempo, sus pulmones decidieron reclamar lo vital para ellos he hiciera que los dos se separaran en busca de aire.

Akeno solo había besado a un chico antes de esto y ese chico era el demi sayajin, pero aquel beso solo fue rápido y de una manera que ella le estaba agradeciendo al pelinegro pro lo que dijo… Pero este beso era diferente.

Este beso transmitía no solo los sentimientos de la ella, sino que también lo de gohan y esto solo era el comienzo, akeno no se detendría aquí, ella sabía que estaba enamorada de gohan des de el momento en que lo vio entrar por esa puerta aquel día, aquel día en el que su vida había cambiado por él, a ella le había tomado tiempo para darse cuenta de ello, pero al final supo porque se sentía así hacia el demi sayajin… Y hoy le demostraría a él, cuanto le importaba.

Gohan no podía apartar sus ojos de aquellos ojos brillantes he hipnóticos que se encontraban por debajo de él, el pelinegro no sabía porque pero quería más que solo besos de la chica, él quería sentir su cuerpo con el de él, él quería tenerla en sus brazos y nunca dejarla ir… Él la quería y ella lo sabía.

No necesitaba palabras para comenzar a desabrochar los botones de la camiseta de la escuela del demi sayajin y este no se opuso mientras la dejaba hacer eso.

Después de un tiempo, el pelinegro decidió darle una ayuda al desabrochar el último botón y después quitarse la camiseta antes de tirarla al suelo.

Akeno sonrió a esto y luego agarro los bordes de la camiseta blanca del pelinegro antes de deslizarlas hacia arriba haciendo que este captara el mensaje y la dejara quitarle la camisa más fácilmente.

Gohan la vio ruborizarse levemente mientras miraba su abdomen y su pecho musculosos antes de mirarlo con una sonrisa juguetona.

"usted ha estado un muy largo tiempo encima de mi…" comenzó mientras le sonreír lujuriosamente, "ara, eso debe cambiar… no le parece?" fue lo que dijo antes de poner sus manos sobre el pecho del pelinegro antes de darle vuelta sobre la cama y que ella estuviera por encima de él.

"quieres tener el control, he?" se burlo juguetonamente mientras la veía encogerse de hombros con una sonrisa antes de inclinarse hacia él y presionar pequeños besos en su cuello, "hmmm… akeno" gimió en el placer al sentir como sus besos viajaban de su cuello hacia abajo.

La chica sonrió mientras yacía en su regazo y continuaba con la tortura del pelinegro, cada beso fue plantado lo mas delicado que pudo pero al mismo tiempo, lo más apasionado que ella los podía dar.

El pelinegro se estremeció al sentir los suaves besos de la chica, pasar de su cuello hasta su abdomen antes de llegar a su ombligo y después detenerse…

"hmmm… porque te detienes?" gimió en la decepción por esto mientras la miraba sonreírle.

"no creo que sea correcto, que usted tenga una parte de su cuerpo expuesto mientras yo no?..." le dijo con una sonrisa burlona he hiciera que el pelinegro captara el mensaje, "no le parece?" pregunto mientras levantaba una ceja de manera divertida.

"entonces hay que cambiar eso" sonrió el demi sayajin antes de tomar una posición sentada con la chica aun en su regazo antes de tomar su cintura.

Antes de que la chica pudiera hacer o decir algo, él pelinegro se aferro a la tela en sus manos antes de romperlas por la mitad dejando a una akeno totalmente sorprendida y con solo su sostén de color azul celeste que cubrían sus pechos.

"ara…" dijo confundida por unos momentos antes de mirar al pelinegro con el seño fruncido, "no tenía que haber hecho eso" no fue un regaño pero si algo serio.

"no quería esperar" fue lo único que dijo mientras se encogía de hombros antes de darle un beso suave en los labios fruncidos he hiciera que estos se curvaran en unas sonrisa divertida.

"bueno, entonces no hay que esperar más" le dijo al reír levemente mientras lo empujaba hacia atrás para que callera a la cama, pero el pelinegro previno esto y le acento un golpe en… Hemhemm, digo, giro su cuerpo para que ella nuevamente estuviera por debajo de él. [Así esta mejor. XD]

"Hooo, yo tengo que vengarme de lo que me hizo antes…" comenzó el pelinegro mientras miraba a la chica parpadeando por debajo de él, "no le parece?" termino con una sonrisa juguetona.

Akeno no tuvo el tiempo de decir nada o hacer algo cuando el demi sayajin presiono sus labios con el cuello de la chica he hiciera que esta soltara un gemido en la sorpresa y el placer.

"gohan-kun… hmmm" dijo la chica en el placer mientras sentía como el pelinegro comenzó a dar pequeñas mordida a su cuello.

Gohan sonrió por esto antes de decidir aumentar las apuestas y usar su mano derecha que se encontraba en la cintura de la chica, para desabrochar la falda de ella mientras que su otra mano viajaba por las curvas de su cuerpo en una exploración exótica.

Akeno gimió más fuerte al sentir la mano del pelinegro rosar con su lugar más íntimo antes de que su falda fuera deslizada hacia abajo por gohan en lugar de arrancarla como su demás ropa.

El pelinegro detuvo su tortura mientras contemplaba a la belleza ruborizada que se encontraba debajo de él y en solo su ropa interior, ella era tan hermosa, gohan dudaba que había visto algo más hermoso que lo que sus ojos contemplaban en estos momentos.

Ese pelo azul tan oscuro como la noche, esos ojos que brillaban intensamente, esa nariz puntiaguda que tomaba respiraciones levemente, esos labios pequeños pero carnoso que temblaban lentamente, esas curvas que acentuaban la figura de la chica, esos pechos cremosos y grande que eran cubiertos por la tela de su sujetador, esas piernas tan bien formadas que volvían a un hombre loco y luego… Ella era hermosa de pies a cabeza.

"ara…" comenzó torpemente la chica debajo de él mientras se ruborizaba y desviaba la mirada lejos de pelinegro, "no me mires así" le dijo al sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban aun mas, muchos chicos la miraban cómo lo hacia el pelinegro, pero en la mirada de gohan, había algo mas y no solo la lujuria, por esto sentía vergüenza que él la mirase así.

Gohan negó con la cabeza mientras la miraba antes de inclinarse hacia ella y presionaba sus labios en el oído de la chica haciendo que esta se estremeciera un poco.

"no tienes nada que avergonzarte, tu eres hermosa…" le dijo en un susurro he hiciera que la chica lo mirara con los ojos muy abiertos en lo que dijo, "además, yo no puedo apartar la vista de ti aun que me lo pidas" termino antes de presionar sus labios con los de akeno.

Akeno sonrió en el beso por lo que el pelinegro dijo, ella no podía creer lo increíblemente caballeroso que el pelinegro era con ella… Akeno supo que no se había equivocado en enamorarse de gohan.

El beso duro un tiempo antes de que akeno lo empujara antes de sonreírle en su cara confundida.

"esto aun acaba de empezar, " le dijo mientras ponía sus manos en el cinturón del pelinegro antes de comenzar a desabrocharlo.

Gohan entendió el mensaje al hacerse un poco hacia atrás y dejar que akeno se sentara mientras continuaba su labor.

Ella no tardo en desabrochar el cinturón, luego lo deslizo fuera de la cintura del pelinegro antes de tirarlo al piso donde yacía su ropa destrozada.

El demi sayajin se bajo de la chica mientras salía de la cama y se paro para deslizar sus pantalones fuera de él antes de inclinarse y comenzar a sacarlos de sus pies atorados en ella.

"ara, ara… ven aquí" le dijo akeno al recostarse en la cama y le señalaba con el dedo para que viniera hacia ella.

Gohan no lo dudo al entra en la cama y arrastrarse hasta ella con una sonrisa depredadora antes de plantar un beso corto en el cuello de la chica y sus manos en los muslos cremosos de akeno.

La chica sonrió al inclinar la cabeza para darle un mejor acceso a su cuello al pelinegro, ella cerró los ojos en el éxtasis mientras sentía como su cuerpo se calentaba con cada segundo que pasaba, esos besos en su cuello que le hacían suspirar, esas manos que exploraban su cuerpo haciendo que se estremeciera en el placer… Y todo por el chico que más anhelaba.

En un gran impulso de pasión, el pelinegro dejo que sus manos recorrieran la espalda de la chica antes de detenerse en broche de su sujetador y comenzar a desabrocharlo lentamente.

"ara… alguien está impaciente" se burlo la chica al sentir un pequeño pinchazo en su espalda.

Gohan gruño en la frustración al no poder quitarle el broche he hiciera que la chica se rieran divertida antes de alejarlo y quitarse su sujetador, ella misma.

"así está mejor?" le dijo al dejar caer su sostén en sus piernas para revelar esos pechos cremosos y carnosos a la vista del pelinegro aturdido.

"…" el demi sayajin no respondió y en cambio se lanzo a la chica como un animal furioso antes de abordarla a la cama.

"gohan-kun?..." pregunto dudosa akeno con un rubor al verlo mirar sus pechos en la lujuria.

Esto hizo que el demi sayajin la voltease a ver a los ojos con sus propios que brillaban intensamente en la oscuridad del cuarto.

"kami, akeno…" comenzó al verla sonrojar levemente, "con cada momento que pasa, hace que te veas mas hermosa de lo normal…" le dijo la verdad mientras la miraba sonrojar mas furiosamente por lo dicho pero con una pequeña sonrisa, "perdóname, pero no puedo contenerme más" le informo en el momento en que su poca empezó a amamantar el seno de akeno mientras su otra mano masajeaba el otro con suavidad.

"gohan… hmmm… gohan-kun!" dijo entrecortadamente y terminar con un grito de placer al sentir como sus pechos experimentaban nuevas secesiones, así como su cuerpo que comenzó a encenderse por dentro.

El pelinegro no tuvo piedad en su labor mientras chupaba el pezón de derecho de la chica y ahuecaba de vez en cuando el otro seno con su mano derecha, él estaba en el completo placer y no podía parar al escuchar los gemidos de akeno en sus oídos.

Akeno arqueo su espalda un poco al sentir cómo el demi sayajin dejo de amamantar su pezón derecho y paras a izquierdo mientras repetía el proceso, una y otra vez por un tiempo.

Después de un tiempo de la tortura del demi sayajin, dejo de amamantar los pechos de la chica jadeando pesadamente que se encontraba por debajo de él.

"aun no he terminado" le informo antes de presionar su boca en el estomago plano de la chica he hiciera que ella gimiera un poco al sentir repentinamente, los labios del pelinegro en su abdomen.

Gohan creó un rastro de besos por todo el abdomen de la chica antes de llegar a su ombligo y lamerlo levemente ocasionando otro gemido de la chica de ojos violeta, acto seguido, siguió su curso hasta el borde de las bragas de akeno y después detenerse bruscamente.

"akeno… yo…" comenzó vacilantemente mientras desviaba su mirada a ella, "yo…" no podía formal las palabras necesarias y la chica se dio cuenta de esto.

"solo se gentil, gohan-kun" fue lo que le dijo al dedicarle una sonrisa sincera y un rubor en su rostro mientras respiraba pesadamente.

"siempre" le respondió cuando regreso su mirada a la zona inferior de akeno antes de utilizar sus manos para quitarle las ragas de encima y revelar la zona más intima de la chica sonrojada.

Allí estaba ella en toda su gloria, siendo observada por los únicos otros pares de ojos de color ónix en la habitación, ella sentía vergüenza por esto, pero también se sentía feliz de que fueran esos ojos que la mirasen con tanta pasión y el amor en ellos.

Gohan descubrió que la belleza de akeno, si podría llegar a niveles más altos de los anteriores al mirarla completamente desnuda, él ya la había visto de esta manera, pero no se había tomado el tiempo para contemplar con detalle a ella en aquel tiempo… Pero, ahora.

"usted es un ángel?" pregunto sin pensarlo el pelinegro, mientras la miraba ruborizarse un poco antes de sonreírle.

"ara?, no… soy un diablo" contesto con una sonrisa pero a sabiendas del cumplido del pelinegro.

El demi sayajin parpadeo en esto antes de negar con la cabeza mientras una sonrisa se instalo en su rostro.

"entonces te diré… mi diabla prohibida" le dijo burlonamente y ganar un ceño por parte de akeno antes de sonreír, pero no dijo nada.

Impaciente por continuarlo que había dejado hace un tiempo, comenzó a lamer donde había parado con anterioridad y continuar su camino hacia la punta del clítoris de akeno quien no pudo evitar dejas escapar un gemido de placer por esto.

"hmmm…" gimió mientras arqueaba la espala un poco y sentía la lengua del pelinegro viaja a su entrada antes de ingresarla y explorarla con círculos rápidos, "más despacio" pido entre jadeos al dejar que su mano callera en el cabello del pelinegro impidiéndole que levantara la vista a ella.

Gohan gruño un de acuerdo antes de ralentizar su lengua y saborear los jugos de la chica gimiendo, el pelinegro tenía que admitir que estos líquidos eran las cosas más jugosas que había probado nunca.

Akeno solo pudo contener el aliento al sentir cómo el demi sayajin aumento más las apuestas cuando introdujo su lengua aun más adentro de su cueva húmeda, ella solo podía apretar el pelo del pelinegro en sus manos y flexionar las piernas un poco en el placer por lo que hiso.

"gohan, hmmm…" pudo decir la chica al sentir como algo hacia explosión dentro de ella, "me vengo" le dijo entre jadeos, pero el pelinegro no retrocedió y en cambio, comenzó a lamer con avidez la cueva húmeda de la chica.

Akeno no pudo aguantar más y se corrió en el rostro del pelinegro, ocasionando que este levantara la vista a la chica jadeando pesadamente con una sonrisa y su cara llena de los líquidos de ella.

"me dan ganas de comerte" le dijo el pelinegro al lamer sus labios y saborear los jugos de la chica jadeando enfrente de él.

La chica rio del comentario del chico mientras jadeaba en busca de aire, aquello que el pelinegro había hecho, la dejo muy agotada pero excitada cómo el infierno.

"usted se divirtió lo suficiente…" comenzó akeno mientras se levantaba y inmovilizaba al demi sayajin por debajo de ella, "ahora me toca a mí" sonrió antes de sentarse en su regazo y después deslizarse hacia atrás llevando los calzoncillos del pelinegro con ella antes de quitárselos por completo.

Gohan le sonrió avergonzado con un rubor mientras la veía mirar su miembro con los ojos de par en par antes de lamer se los labios y desviar su mirada a él.

"ara?, voy a disfrutar de esto" le dijo con una sonrisa depredadora haciendo que el pelinegro se estremeciera después de sentir cómo las palmas de la chica, fueran enrolladas en su miembro palpitante. [Hoooo… Escenas aun más fuertes, están por comenzar.]

"hmmm… akeno" gimió el demi sayajin por el repentino placer al que fue expuesto, él apretó las sabanas de la cama cuando la chica comenzó a aplicar más presión en su pene erecto.

Akeno sonrió por esto antes de despegar una de sus manos del miembro de gohan y ponerla en sus testículos al aplicar un poco de presión mientras que so otra mano, comenzó a bombear de arriba hacia abajo el pene del pelinegro.

"te gusta esto?..." pregunto divertida al presionar un poco más los testículos del demi sayajin he hiciera que gimiera en el dolor y el éxtasis, "que tal, esto?" termino al deslizar su mano en su miembro y poner la punta de su dedo índice en la cabeza del mismo.

Esto solo gano otro gemido del pelinegro, él nunca imagino que tal dolor podría convertirse en placer y todo por una chica, ese chica que sin que él lo supiera, fue incrustándose muy dentro de él, hasta el punto en el que no podía estar lejos de ella por mucho tiempo… Y él no se apartaría de ella después de esto.

Akeno lo vio retorcer se en el placer antes de regresar su mirada a el miembro palpitante del demi sayajin, la chica recordó que el pelinegro le había echo al lamer su zona más privada y ella le mostraría, que dos pueden jugar ese juego.

"akeno que… hmmm, por kami" su pregunta fue interrumpida al gruñir mientras sentía cómo la boca de la chica, cubrió su pene mientras que la lengua de akeno, raspaba con los lados de su miembro. [Nota: Dende ha estado estornudando mucho, últimamente… Si no lo entienden, pues, no creo que deban estar leyendo esta historia.]

Ella sonrió por esto mientras sacaba el pene erecto de su boca y luego usaba su mano para bombera de arriba a abajo nuevamente antes de regresar con su boca y luego, comenzar a lamer la punta del pene del demi sayajin haciendo que este soltara un grito de placer seguido por un gruñido.

El pelinegro nunca había sentido tanto placer en sus diecisiete años de vida y él estaba seguro que solo era el comienzo.

Esto continúo por un tiempo, con la chica lamiendo y bombeando el miembro del pelinegro mientras que gohan, gemía, jadeaba y gruñía en el placer por lo que akeno le hacía… Hasta que.

Un chorro de semen fue expulsado del pene de gohan y callera sobre la boca de la chica de ojos violeta al tenerla envuelta sobre el pene del pelinegro, ella abrió los ojos en la sorpresa, pero no se aparto del miembro del pelinegro mientras sentía el liquido espeso resbalar dentro de su garganta.

Gohan jadeo pesadamente mientras se relajaba por la increíble oleada de placer que fue expulsada de él repentinamente, él no sabía lo que había pasado, solo era consciente de esa repentina explosión de placer que lo golpeo antes de que sintiera que algo fue liberado… Pero, que fue lo que libero?.

"ara, ara…" tomo la palabra la chica he hiciera que el pelinegro la mirara, "hmmm… su esencia gohan-kun, sabe tan bien" le dijo mientras la veía lamer sus labios y limpiaba esa sustancia blanca de ellos.

"mi esencia?..." pregunto confundido el demi sayajin al mirarla con confusión antes de verla señalar por debajo de ella y en su miembro erecto, "hooo…" fue lo único que dijo al ver su miembro palpitar y toda esa sustancia que había visto en la boca de la chica, rodear su miembro erecto.

"déjame limpiarlo por ti" le dijo y antes de que el pelinegro pudiera responder, la chica comenzó a lamer su pene y limpiar los lugares en que su semen se encontraba.

Gohan no sabía porque, pero su miembro se sentía más sensible de lo normal y la lengua de akeno, parecía ser hecha de algo rasposo mientras lo limpiaba con ella.

Satisfecha con su trabajo, levanto la cabeza para mirar al demi sayajin gruñir en el dolor y el placer, ella quería más, pero estaba segura que esto que hicieron era la primera vez del pelinegro así como la de ella y ella no lo quería presionar, claro que no, la chica podría vivir con esto que hicieron y tal vez en un fututo… Porque no, terminar lo que comenzaron.

"debemos descansar…" le informo he hiciera que los ojos del demi sayajin se abrieran antes de mirarla, "estoy segura que estas agotado y así soy yo, pero…" no pudo terminar porque el pelinegro se levanto bruscamente antes de levantarla de la cintura y dale vuelta para que estuviera por debajo de él nuevamente.

Akeno ahogo un grito de sorpresa por las acciones de pelinegro antes de mirarlo a los ojos en el desconcierto.

"ara?..." comenzó con un susurro mientras lo miraba sonreír depredadoramente, "gohan-kun, que haces?" pregunto confundida al sentir como sus mejillas se calentaban un poco mientras sentía la entrepierna del pelinegro, presionando con su abdomen.

"esto, aun no ha acabado akeno…" se estremeció la chica al sentir el aliento del pelinegro en su oído izquierdo, "yo no puedo parar, aun" termino antes de deslizarse lentamente hacia abajo y que sus caderas estuvieran a la misma altura que las de akeno.

La chica de ojos violeta contuvo el aliento mientras sentía el miembro del demi sayajin resbalar por su abdomen hasta su zona más intima, ella quería esto, ella anhelaba que gohan y ella fueran finalmente uno… Pero tenía miedo.

"y si me duele?..." dijo en un susurro pero fue escuchado por el pelinegro, "he escuchado que la primera vez, duele mucho" desvió la mirada de él mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

Gohan parpadeo por unos momentos mientras la miraba, esta era la akeno que se le insinuaba muchas veces cuando tenía la oportunidad?, ella parecía más a una chica tímida que era insegura de sí misma, en estos momentos.

Pero los ojos del pelinegro se suavizaron al verla en este estado, él podía ver el miedo escrito en su rostro, no miedo de él, sino de lo que estaban a punto de hacer.

"akeno…" comenzó el pelinegro mientras tomaba su barbilla en su mano para hacerla voltear hacia él, "yo nunca te aria daño, eso tenlo por seguro…" le dijo al verla abrir sus ojos violeta de par en par por lo que dijo, "pero, yo no te obligaría a hacer nada que no quieras" termino con una sonrisa triste pero sincera, no obstante.

"ara?" fue lo único que dijo mientras lo miraba alejarse lentamente de ella antes de ponerse de rodillas en la cama.

Gohan estaba a punto de levantarse pero no puedo por una cierta chica de ojos violeta, lo beso apasionadamente mientras rodeaba su cuello con sus brazos.

El demi sayajin soltó un gemido de sorpresa en el beso, pero luego se relajo y regreso el beso a la chica mientras la rodeaba con sus propios brazos sobre su cintura desnuda.

"tu, tonto…" le sonrió la chica mientras se separaba del beso y lo miraba levantar una ceja, "no tenias que decir eso" le dijo al darle otro beso pero este corto y suave.

"porque no?..." pregunto confundido mientras la miraba sonreír lindamente, "todo lo que dije es verdad" le aseguro al verla negar con la cabeza en la diversión.

"tonto…" la escucho murmurar antes de mirarlo con la sonrisa más sincera que él pelinegro la había visto utilizar, "yo confió en ti" continuo al mirarlo a sus profundos ojos ónix.

Gohan parpadeo en la confusión por unos momentos antes de entender a lo que se refería he hiciera que la mirara con el seño fruncido.

"akeno…" comenzó al ganar su atención mientras la miraba, "estás segura?" le pregunto sin apartar sus ojos de los de ella.

"para toda la vida" re respondió antes de atraerlo hacia ella y plantar un beso en sus labios mientras se dejo caer a la cama con él pelinegro encima de ella.

El demi sayajin gimió en el beso, pero luego sonrió para sí mismo, ella quería esto tanto como él lo quería y ahora que tenía su permiso… Nada lo detendría.

Maniobrando lejos de beso, se poso por encima de ella mientras le sonreía alentadoramente.

"estas lista?" pregunto a ella y ganar un asentimiento de cabeza de akeno con un pequeño rubor que se instalo en sus mejillas.

Ella le permitió mover su cadera con sus manos mientras la guiaba hacia el miembro erecto de él, ella sabía que iba a dolor, pero sí tendría que entregar su virginidad a alguien… Gohan era el indicado.

"no te preocupes…" lo escucho decirle antes de mirarlo a los ojos ónix brillantes, "iré lo más lento que pueda" le aseguro con una sonrisa sincera mientras las chica asentía en acuerdo.

El demi sayajin puso la cintura de akeno en la posición correcta antes de que ella doblara las rodillas para que tuviera un mejor aseso a su zona más intima.

Gohan la miro una vez más antes de mirar hacia abajo y guiar su pene en la entrada de akeno lentamente, la punta de su miembro tocaba con la entrada de la chica, pero no se detuvo allí y siguió su curso antes de detenerse por las paredes interiores de la chica hasta que… Finalmente fueron uno.

"gohan!" grito en un gemido el nombre del pelinegro al sentir el repentino calor que invadía su interior, era un calor doloroso, su interior parecía quemar como un horno, dolía tanto!.

"tranquila…" le susurro el pelinegro mientras la sostenía cercas de él sin moverse y sentía las uñas de akeno, rasgar su carne en su espalda, "respira profundo y cálmate" le instruyo mientras gruñía para reprimir el dolor que sentía en estos momentos.

Esto parecía funcionar, ya que la chica de ojos violeta dejo de rasgar su espalda con las uñas y su respiración fue tomando un ritmo normal con cada segundo que pasaba.

Gohan permaneció callado mientras esperaba que ella regresara a la normalidad, él podía sentir un liquido espeso, corriendo por su miembro en el interior de akeno , también podía sentir las paredes de la chica, presionar fuertemente con su miembro, pero no grito en el dolor, él también podía percibir un olor a sangre en el aire, pero no dijo nada, sabía lo que iba a pasar después de lo que iban a hacer, él ya lo había visto en uno de los libro de la anatomía del cuerpo que su madre le solía dar, pero nunca se imagino que fuera tan doloroso para ella y para él… Sin mencionar su propia espalda.

"estoy bien…" dijo akeno en un jadeo he hiciera que el pelinegro la voltease a ver, "estoy bien" repitió con voz pesado mientras le sonreír al demi sayajin quien no dudo en regresarle la sonrisa.

"no te escuchas bien" se rio levemente el pelinegro de la chica he hiciera que le frunciera el seño, "hay!, porque hiciste eso?" dijo el demi sayajin al sentir un pinchazo en su espalda y el lugar donde akeno había rasgado su carne.

"ara?, dijiste algo, gohan-kun?" sonrió inocentemente mientras lo veía fruncirle en seño.

El demi sayajin opto por mejor estar callado mientras veía a akeno gemir levemente de vez en cuando, antes de parar de hacer eso después de un tiempo.

"quieres continuar?" pregunto al ganar su atención mientras le asentía tímidamente.

"recuerda que me dijiste, que serías gentil" le recordó con un leve rubor en su rostro he hiciera que el pelinegro sonriera en acuerdo.

Akeno sintió como el miembro del pelinegro fue retirado lentamente hacia atrás mientras rosaba sus paredes en el proceso, esto solo la hizo gemir un poco en el dolor, pero no era tan doloroso como el inicio.

Gohan confirmo ese olor que percibió al ver su pene manchado con la sangre de la chica, él la volteo a ver solo para verla mirando su miembro con los ojos de par en par.

"es tuyo o mío?" pregunto en un susurro sin apartar su vista de su pene manchado.

"que importa…" le dijo con una sonrisa tranquilizadora antes de inclinarse para darle un beso rápido en los labios, "esto es algo natural…" continuo al verla parpadear un poco antes de asentir de acuerdo, "ven, tenemos que limpiarnos… o quieres continuar con la sangre aun en nosotros?" pregunto divertidamente mientras la miraba fruncir el seño pero luego sonrió de una manera perturbadora.

"es una opción?..." le dijo con una sonrisa sádica mientras lo miraba abrir sus ojos de par en par antes de soltar una risa leve, "ara, solo bromeo gohan-kun" termino mientras se levantaba de la cama y después tomar la mano del demi sayajin aturdido mientras lo jalaba hacia el cuarto de baño.

El demi sayajin, negó con la cabeza para sí mismo mientras dejaba que la chica lo guiara al baño.

 **Un Tiempo Después [Así es, me decidí a saltarme esta escena de la limpieza, pues el "One-Shot" se ha alargado mucho… XD]**

"gohan-kun!..." grito en el placer akeno mientras sentía el miembro del demi sayajin, penetrar en su entrada una y otra vez, "haa!... me vas a romper!" gimió mientras se aferraba a su cuello como algo de apoyo y sentía cada envestida que recibía por parte del chico por encima de ella.

"maldición akeno… eres tan apretada" gruño el pelinegro al sentir las paredes de la chica, presionar con su miembro dentro de ella.

Ellos no habían perdido tiempo y cuando terminaron de limpiarse, el pelinegro le había quitado el privilegio de caminar a la chica mientras la sostenía en sus brazos y la llevaba de regreso a la cama antes de dejarla caer en ella y que akeno lo provocara al mover sensualmente su cuerpo provocando el anhelo del demi sayajin por ella.

La chica no se espero que fuera tan brusco y incrustara su miembro erecto dentro de ella sin ninguna vacilación, al principio fue doloroso pero luego el dolor desapareció t fue remplazado por placer inimaginable.

"haa!, haa!..." gemía con cada envestida del pelinegro mientras enterraba su rostro en su cuello al aferrarse a él, "ahora me toca a mí" jadeo en su oído he hiciera que el pelinegro la mirase de reojo en la confusión mientras la seguía embistiendo.

"que…" no pudo terminar porque la chica lo empujo hacia atrás antes de darle vuelta para que ella estuviera en la cima de él, pero aun unidos de su cintura.

"tú ya tuviste tu tiempo…" comenzó con una sonrisa lujuriosa mientras lo miraba parpadear, "ahora me toca a mí" termino al poner sus dos manos en el pecho del pelinegro antes de usarlas como apoyo y levantar su cintura lo más alto que pudo antes de dejarla caer bruscamente.

Gohan gruño en el éxtasis al sentir todo el peso de akeno sobre su miembro palpitante, él sabía que la chica quería verlo gritar y su lado sayajin acepto el reto de inmediato en el momento en que lo supo… Nadie, hacia gritar a un sayajin!. [hoooo!... Esto será bueno.]

"haa!, haa!..." jadeo la chica mientras subía y bajaba en el pene erecto del pelinegro, "ara?, tengo un chico rudo aquí, he?... haa!" logro decir entre gemidos al verlo gruñir para reprimir un grito que ella estaba segura que quería sacar de su boca.

Gohan no respondió a sabiendas de que si abría la boca, un grito aunque sea leve, escaparía de su garganta y él no le daría ese privilegio a akeno… Bueno, su lado sayajin, no quería dárselo.

Akeno sonrió al darse cuenta porque no le contesto, él ya la había hecho gritar su nombre muchas veces y ella quería escucharlo gritar el de ella por lo menos, una vez.

El demi sayajin solo podía reprimir el nombre de akeno en su garganta, el cual quería escapar de ella a los cuatro vientos pero no se lo permitió, pero porque no se lo permitió?, él no sabía, lo único que sabía era que debía mantener ese nombre en custodia mientras miraba a la dueña del nombre por delante de él y sus pechos cremosos que rebotaban continuamente en el proceso de su cabalgata sobre su pene erecto.

La chica de ojos violeta lo vio cerrar sus ojos fuertemente, ella casi lo tenía, solo tenía que aumentar más las apuestas para conseguir lo que quería.

"haa!..." gimo antes de dejarse caer sobre el pecho del pelinegro para que sus propios pechos voluminosos, fueran presionados con los de él, "solo dilo" le susurro entre un jadeo mientras movía sus caderas de arriba hacia abajo en su pene palpitante.

"grrr…" fue la única respuesta que consiguió de él al verlo apretar las sabanas con sus manos.

Akeno tuvo una idea al usar sus manos para agarras las del demi sayajin antes de guiarlas hacia su trasero y mantenerlas allí.

"di mi nombre" le susurro entre un gemido mientras lo veía negar con la cabeza.

Gohan apretó involuntariamente el trasero de akeno mientras la ayudaba a subir y bajar en su miembro erecto, cada envestida era cómo una oleada de placer que invadía todo su cuerpo, cada gemido de akeno le hacía querer unirse a ella en el éxtasis.

"ara?, haa!..." comenzó akeno entre jadeos mientras lo veía gruñir en el placer, "solo ríndete, gohan-kun" se burlo al aumentar más la velocidad en sus envestidas sobre el pene del demi sayajin.

Solo que ella no esperaba que las manos del demi sayajin fueran apretadas un mas en su trasero antes de sentir como la levanto arriba y casi sacarla fuera de su pene antes de soltarla e hiciera que la gravedad tomara su trabajo.

"haa!..." soltó un grito de placer al sentir el miembro erecto de gohan, penetrar en ella fuertemente, "gohan-kun!" dijo su nombre en el placer mientras dejaba que el pelinegro continuara con esto.

El pelinegro se perdió en el éxtasis al seguir levantando a la chica y dejarla caer una y otra vez, su pene se sentía cómo que iba a explotar por el puro placer, pero no se detuvo mientras escuchaba a akeno, gritar su nombre.

"hooo!... gohan-kun!... gohan!" grito en el placer mientras cabalgaba el miembro erecto del pelinegro.

Esto parecía animar al pelinegro a aumentar más la rapidez e hiciera que akeno se sentara en su regazo mientras arqueaba la espalda y ponía sus manos sobre el pecho del pelinegro cómo apoyo.

"haa!... haa!... eres tan fuerte!" grito entre jadeos al sentir como el pene del demi sayajin golpeaba muy duro en su interior.

gohan gruño mientras sentía todo ese placer inimaginable por el que estaba pasando… Al diablo con su orgullo sayajin!.

"akeno!..." grito en el éxtasis antes de liberar su semilla en el interior de la chica de ojos violeta he hiciera que ella abriera mucho los ojos en la sorpresa mientras se arqueaba aun mas y sentía todo ese liquido caliente dentro de ella.

"gohan!" respondió con su propio grito antes de caer sobre el pecho del pelinegro jadeando por debajo de ella.

 **Fin del Lemon**

El demi sayajin se encontraba jadeando mientras akeno yacía encima de él y jadeaba del mismo modo que él, ellos permanecieron en silencio todo este tiempo, solo los constantes jadeos de ellos dos, eran escuchados por la habitación.

"usted grito mi nombre…" rompió el silencio la chica en su pecho mientras jadeaba pesadamente antes de comenzar a reír levemente, "perdiste" se burlo al recargar su cabeza en el pecho amplio del pelinegro.

Gohan movió la cabeza un poco para poder mirarla a los ojos, era cierto, él perdió, pero no perdió del todo… Él había conseguido un premio mayor.

"te amo" fueron solo dos palabras, pero hicieron que el mundo de akeno se congelara de inmediato, solo dos palabras que a pesar de ser tan cortas, significaba todo.

Ella lo miro con los ojos e par en par, ella lo había escuchado bien?, él le había dicho que la amaba?, o solo se imagino lo que quería oír de él?... Ella tenía que estar segura.

"que…" no pudo terminar porque sus labios fueron sellados en un suave beso del demi sayajin antes de separarlos y la miraba sonrojarse antes de sonreírle.

"dije que te amo…" le repitió con una sonrisa al ver sus ojos violeta, brillar tan hipnóticamente, "te amo, Akeno Himejima y siempre lo…" no llego a terminar por un repentino beso de akeno.

El beso no Hera como los de antes, por supuesto que no, este beso llevaba todo lo que la chica sentía por el pelinegro, todo ese amor que ella había adquirido con el pasar del tiempo mientras convivía con él, todo ese amor que había sido liberado en esta cama y en esta misma noche… Todo ese amor y solo para él. [Por dios!... Creó que me volveré un poeta. Hmmm…]

"tonto, yo también te amo, Son Gohan" le dijo entre el beso antes de separarse y sonreírle lo mas encantadoramente que podía sonreír.

El pelinegro no pudo evitar sonreír antes de rodearla con sus brazos y permanecer así por un tiempo, acostados en la cama, solo disfrutar de la presencia del uno y el otro mientras yacían allí, en los brazos del otro.

Era curioso cómo funcionaba el destino.

En estos momentos, ellos se encontraba en los brazos del otro después de una noche agitada, pero tiempo atrás, se encontraba en la cocina divirtiéndose mientras cocinaban un pastel para koneko, fue ese pastel que los llevo hacia este momento, ese pastel que había dejado sucia la cara de gohan he hiciera que akeno pensara que sería divertido lamer el dulce de la cara de gohan y provocara el resto… Todo por un simple pastel.

"crees que a koneko le guste tanto cómo a nosotros nos gusto hacerlo…" dijo repentinamente la chica en los brazos del pelinegro mientras lo veía parpadear en la confusión, "ara, me refiero al pastel, tonto" termino al sonreírle divertidamente.

"hmmm, ella lo hará…" contesto mientras la apretaba mas a él, "confía en mi" sonrió para sí mismo al mirar el techo por encima de ellos.

 **-o-**

 **Fin.**

 **Hoooo… Está haciendo mucho calor o soy yo?. [XD]**

 **En fin, esto según debería de haber sido un One-Shot d mil palabras… pero no me esperaba que se alargara hasta más de 11 mil palabras. [XP]**

 **Dejando esto de lado… Que les pareció?... Les gusto?... Quieren ver más?... Quien será la siguiente chica?... Porque hago tantas preguntas?.**

 **Como se podrán haber dado cuenta, esto fue más como un lemoon comedia que un leemon al 100 por ciento… Pero que puedo hacer?... Es mi primer leemon escrito.**

 **Bueno, solo me queda decir que espero que les haya gustado y no olviden dejar su comentario… Adiós!.**

 **Por cierto… No!, Akeno no quedo embarazada. [Ella no estaba en sus días]**


	2. 2 Cómo Se Lo Digo?

**Hola a todos, aquí DARK-ZERO-0000 con otro One-Shot de** **"** **Un Nuevo Comienzo** **"…** **Espero lo disfruten!.**

 **Primero que nada, me gustaría pedir disculpas por la larga ausencia pero he estado algo ocupado con algunos asuntos… Así que, perdón!.**

 **Este One Shot estará relacionado con el anterior y verán el porqué.**

 **Otra cosa que quisiera decir, es que este One-shot no tendrá escenas fuertes, así que no esperen lemons en este One-shot… Lo siento.**

 **Ni DB/DBZ/DBS/DBGT ni High School DXD me pertenecen, pertenecen a sus creadores.**

"hola" **hablar.**

" _hola_ " **pensar.**

" **hola** " **nombre de un ataque.**

 **-o-**

 **2\. Cómo Se Lo Digo?... [AkenoXGohan]**

Akeno abrió los ojos lentamente dando paso a la luz solar que entro por la ventada por delante de ella, la chica bostezo soñolienta al estirar un poco sus brazos pero esto solo ocasiono que sintiera unos bultos firmes y carnosos, raspar la piel de sus brazos.

Ella miro al causante solo para sonreír al ver los abdominales de gohan antes de desviar su mirada al rostro del pelinegro quien parecía seguir dormido profundamente, akeno apoyo su cabeza en su pecho mientras se acurrucaba más a él sin dejar de mirar su rostro con todo el amor que ella sentía hacia él.

Habían pasado un mes que gohan había confesado que él la amaba cómo ella a él, hace un mes en los que ella se había entregado por completo al demi sayajin y también fue ese mes el más feliz en la vida de akeno.

Ella cepillo el mechón rebelde del demi sayajin mientras sonreía a su rostro dormido, akeno no podía creer como todo el cabello del pelinegro se encontraba en picos apuntando hacia arriba y con solo un mechón de pelo quien parecía ser el más rebelde de todos los picos al caer enfrente del rostro del demi sayajin durmiendo.

Akeno trazo sus delicados dedos por todo el rostro de su amante admirando los rasgos faciales de este chico quien le robo el corazón, ella amaba a esta persona acostada en la cama junto con ella quien daría todo por ella… Y ella también daría todo por él.

"hmmm…" bostezo el demi sayajin haciendo que la chica parpadeara al salir de su trance y regresaba su mirada a los ojos del pelinegro quien los abrió lentamente, "akeno-san?" dijo confundido al poder ver a la chica acurrucada en él y mirándolo con tanto amor.

"ara, ya despertaste dormilón…" le señalo lo obvio mientras le sonreía lindamente a su rostro confundido, "tienes el sueño muy pesado, gohan-kun" rio al verlo rascarse la parte posterior de su cuello en la vergüenza.

"bueno, que puedo decir?..." rio torpemente mientras la miraba con una sonrisa, "pero parece que disfrutas de ello" le dijo con una sonrisa divertida al presionar sus labios con los de la chica por delante de él.

Akeno sonrió por esto pero no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente, ella aun no podía creer lo mucho que el demi sayajin había cambiado en este mes, él seguía siendo inocente en algunos aspectos pero ya no lo era tanto, ahora el pelinegro no vacilaba en el momento de besarla, ni siquiera dudaba en besarla delante de otras personas.

"gohan-kun, para…" rio levemente la chica en el beso antes de poner sus manos sobre el pecho desnudo del demi sayajin y empujarlo, "quede con bonchu de vernos antes de que las clases comiencen" le dijo al verlo fruncir el ceño en la molestia antes de suspirar en derrota.

Gohan la vio levantarse dándole una muy hermosa vista de sus espalda desnuda así cómo su trasero y esas piernas que lo volvían loco, él no aparto la vista mientras la veía tomar su uniforme y comenzar a cambiarse en el atuendo de la escuela, un mes atrás él sin duda no dudaría en cerrar los ojos y sonrojarse furiosamente al verla así, pero ahora…

"que es lo que ocupa, rias-san?" pregunto curioso al verla abrochar su sujetador cuando termino de poner su falda.

"ara?, ella quería hablar con migo sobre unos demonios callejeros que están rondado por la ciudad…" le respondió mientras comenzaba a abotonarse la camiseta blanca antes de tomar su uniforme y ponérselo, "no te preocupes, no están causando problemas" continuo al ver el seño fruncido del pelinegro mientras ella repetía el proceso de abotonar su uniforme cómo ella lo solía llevar.

Aunque no pudo evitar notar al terminar de abotonar el ultimo botón, que su estomago parecía estar un poco abultado… Pero no le prestó mucha importancia ya que solo era un poco.

"está bien, te veré en la escuela entonces…" le dijo el pelinegro al ponerse de pie y tomar los pantalones en el suelo y ponérselos antes de que su estomago se quejara fuertemente, "jeje, creo que tengo un poco de hambre" rio torpemente al rascarse la cabeza al estilo Son haciendo que akeno riera pos su payasada.

"ara, ara, te preparare algo de comer antes de irme" le dijo al sonreírle antes de señalarle con el dedo para que la siguiera mientras salía de la habitación.

"wow, enserio?... eres la mejor!" dijo con una gran sonrisa el pelinegro mientras la seguía con solo sus pantalones puestos.

Akeno está a punto de decir algún comentario inteligente pero se detuvo cuando de repente se sintió mareada ocasionando que se tambaleara un poco en su caminata y casi caer al suelo, si no fuera sido por el demi sayajin quien se dio cuenta de lo que le pasaba y logro atraparla mientras la apretaba a su cuerpo como apoyo.

"te encuentras bien?" pregunto preocupado el pelinegro al mirarla apoyarse en su pecho mientras respiraba levemente.

"estoy bien gohan-kun…" sonrió al levantar la vista a él para calmar su preocupación, "es solo que me sentía un poco mareada, eso es todo" le aseguro mientras salía de sus brazos y retomaba su curso a la cocina.

Gohan la miro con preocupación pero después de un tiempo cedió y la siguió a la cocina donde un almuerzo muy delicioso, seria devorado por él.

Un tiempo después de cocinar, ellos se encontraban sentados en la mesa del departamento de el demi sayajin mientras que placas y placas vacías iban apilándose a lado del pelinegro quien no paraba de devorar este espagueti que akeno había preparado… Ella era tan buen cocinara cómo lo era su madre.

Akeno en cambio sonrió a la escena por delante de ella pero no dijo nada a sabiendas del apetito de su novio, ella sacudió la cabeza para despejar esos pensamientos y comenzó a comer su comida… Ella era inusualmente hambrienta en estos momentos.

"estoy lleno!" exclamo con una gran sonrisa el pelinegro al frotar su estomago.

"eso es difícil de creer" bromeo akeno mientras sonreía al pelinegro quien no pudo evitar regresarle la sonrisa.

"que puedo decir?..." dijo el pelinegro con una sonrisa al mirarla, pero luego frunció el seño al ver las cuatro placas vacías enseguida de akeno, "comiste todo eso?" pregunto perplejo al ver detenidamente las placas vacías.

Akeno parpadeo un poco mientras miraba a gohan, las placas y después regresar su mirada a él.

"ara, no me di cuenta que comí tanto" murmuro con desconcierto por esto, ella no comía mucho de hecho su rasión de comida era por lo menos un plato y enveses no podía terminar todo el plato… Entonces, porque comió tanto?.

Gohan también pensó lo mismo pero se encogió de hombros, después de todo él no era nadie para hablar al ser consciente de que su apetito era muy por encima de todo el mundo en este planeta, por lo tanto el pelinegro no le prestó más importancia.

"ya es tarde…" murmuro el demi sayajin y hacer que akeno saliera de sus pensamientos mientras lo miraba con curiosidad, "no dijiste que rias-san quería hablar con usted antes de que las clases comenzaran?" le recordó mientras la veía abrir sus ojos en lo que dijo.

"se me hace tarde…" dijo apresuradamente mientras tomaba una servilleta y comenzaba a limpiarse la boca para limpiar los restos de comida de ella, "perdóname gohan-kun pero no tengo tiempo de ayudarte a limpiar los platos" continuo apresuradamente al levantarse rápidamente y comenzar a cepillar sus dientes lo más rápido que pudo.

Gohan izo un mohín pero no dijo nada, él no quería limpiar todos esos platos por si solo pero al parecer no tenía otra opción más que hacerlo.

Akeno estaba a punto de invocar un circulo de teletranportacion al terminar de enjuagar sus dientes pero se detuvo al ver el abatido demi sayajin.

"ara, ven aquí tonto…" le dijo al caminar hacia él antes de presionar sus labios en un suave beso, gohan no se resintió y le devolvió el beso, "si limpias esto, tendré un regalo para ti en la noche…" le susurro al separarse de sus labio lentamente mientras que sus manos fueron colocadas sobre el pecho desnudo del demi sayajin antes de descender lentamente hasta el borde de sus pantalones.

Gohan se estremeció al sentir las manos de akeno recorrer todo su pecho así como su abdomen, el frunció un poco el seño al verla detenerse en sus pantalones pero luego sonrió de una manera divertida.

"no vas a llegar tarde a tu encontró con rias-san?" pregunto divertido mientras la veía parpadear un poco en el desconcierto.

"ara, se me olvidaba!..." exclamo antes de separarse del pelinegro he invocar un circulo de teletransportacion , "nos vemos en la escuela cariño" sonrió tiernamente antes de desaparecer del departamento de gohan y dejar tras de sí a un demi sayajin confundido.

" _Soy yo o akeno-san a estado actuando un poco rara?..._ " pensó desconcertado por esto, él era un poco sorprendido por el comportamiento de la chica normalmente calmada y un tanto directa, pero en este día y en anteriores, su estado de ánimo parecía variar mucho entre el estrés, lo cariñosa y en veces un poco enojada.

Gohan sacudió la cabeza para despejar eso de su mente, quizás solo era su imaginación y nada malo le pasaba a su novia… Verdad?. [Quizás ustedes ya lo descubrieron o no?... Pero Gohan no tiene ni idea. XD]

"hmmm, será mejor comenzar a limpiar este desastre" murmuro al mirar las placas apiladas y comenzar a limpiarlas antes de ir a cambiarse para la escuela, mientras sonreía al pensaba en el regalo que akeno le tendría preparado para la noche.

 **-o-**

 **Con Rias**

Ella se encontraba caminando de un lado al otro en su habitación, ella estaba a la espera de akeno pero al parecer la chica de ojos violeta no llegaba aun y eso que ya había pasado diez minutos de la hora establecida en la cual se iban a reunir.

Claro que no era muy importante de lo que iban a hablar, pero era algo de ser tratado y averiguar si esos demonios callejeros eran un problema al ser tratado o no?... Pero porque no llegaba su amiga de la infancia?.

Cuando menos lo pensó, una luz que apareció en medio de su habitación que le trajo su atención, ella inmediatamente se cruzo de brazos mientras esperaba que la luz se extinguiera solo para revelar a akeno en su uniforme de la escuela.

"ara, perdón por la tardanza bonchu…" sonrió en disculpa mientras la miraba fruncir el seño, "gohan-kun e distrajo un poco" continuo con un sonrojo leve al recordar al demi sayajin que dejo atrás no hace mucho tiempo.

"para…" levanto la mano por delate de ella en un indicio de que se callara, "no quiero saber más" continuo con un suspiro molesto, ella aun no podía creer que akeno y gohan se habían vuelto novios, ella no veía un problema con eso pero la molesto en gran medida… Ella solo se preguntaba lo que pasaría si en vez de ser akeno la novia de gohan, fuera ella.

Sacudió la cabeza levemente con un rubor para despejar esos pensamientos repentinos he inapropiados, ella no podría hacerle esto y quitarle el novio a su amiga de la infancia… O si?.

" _concéntrate!..._ " se reprendió mentalmente al sacudir la cabeza violentamente solo para ganar una mirada confundida de la chica por delante de ella, "no importa, solo muéstrame esos demonios vagabundos" suspiro al decirle mientras la miraba asentir con la cabeza antes de tomar una tableta de su mochila y dársela a rias quien no dudo en tomarla.

"el primero se llama yakisho, es un demonio ciempiés, él…" akeno comenzó a darle toda la información de los demonios vagabundos que se encontraban en la tableta mientras que rias miraba las fotos tomadas de ellos gracias a akeno, konoka o kiba.

La chica de pelo rojizo escucho atentamente toda la información su siervo le dijo, ella podía ver que de hecho estos demonios no se encontraban haciendo estragos cómo ese demonio del otro día, esto era un alivio para ella ya que era problemas menos a tratar.

"eso es todo, verdad?" pregunto rias al escuchar la última información de akeno sobre los demonios.

"ara, por supuesto bonchu…" le contesto mientras la miraba repasar las imágenes de los demonios callejeros en la tableta, "que piensa hacer con ellos?" puso en duda mientras entrelazaba sus manos y las ponía por debajo de su estomago en el apoyo.

Rias miro a su amiga por unos momentos antes de dar a conocer su respuesta.

"por el momento los dejaremos en paz…" comenzó mientras caminaba hacia ella solo para fruncir el seño al darse cuenta de un olor en el aire, "hmm?, porque huele así" pregunto al mirar en todas direcciones en busca del causante del olor… Este olor era vagamente familiar, pero en donde lo había olido?.

"ara?, que olor bonchu?, yo no huelo nada?" le dijo al mirar en todas direcciones sin saber lo que su jefa olía.

Esto solo provoco que el aroma fuera tomando más fuerza por los movimientos de akeno he hiciera que rias inmediatamente descubriera el causante de ese olor, era akeno, pero porque olía de esta manera tan diferente?, el olor no era repúgnate pero tenía un tono un poco fuerte, al igual que… Gohan!.

"akeno…" le dijo rias mientras la miraba con el ceño fruncido, "tienes todo el olor de gohan en tu cuerpo, dime, te has bañado antes de venir aquí?" le reprendió solo para ganar una sonrisa avergonzada de su amiga.

"ara, no tuve el tiempo para bañarme…" admitió mientras miraba a rias fruncirle el seño, "perdón bonchu" se disculpo antes de caminar al baño en la habitación de su amiga sin siquiera necesitar unas palabras de ella para que lo hiciera.

"te estaré esperando abajo en el comedor!" le dijo al verla empezar a quitarse su uniforme antes de darse vuelta y salir por la gran puerta de su habitación.

Ella no tardo en llegar al comedor donde se encontraba grayfia quien parecía estar poniendo placas de alimento en la gran mesa, todo parecía tan deliciosa como de costumbre y con una agradable presentación que solo grayfia podría lograr con darle a su comida.

"bueno días grayfia" saludo la chica de pelo rojizo al acercarse a la peli plata con una sonrisa en su rostro.

"buenos días rias-sama…" regreso el saludo la criada mientras la miraba tomar asiento en una de las sillas de la mesa, "durmió bien?" pregunto al acercarse a ella y darle un vaso de jugo antes de regresar a su labor anterior.

"muy bien… y acabo de platicar con akeno sobre unos demonios vagabundos en el mundo humano" le dijo antes de tomar un trago de el jugo.

"la señorita akeno se encuentra aquí?" pregunto al mirarla asentir con la cabeza.

"si, ella se unirá a nosotros cuando termine de bañarse" le dijo al tomar otro trago de su bebida.

"entonces preparare otra silla para que la señorita akeno se siente" le informo antes de regresar a hacer sus deberes.

Rias solo permaneció callada mientras miraba a grayfia, alistar todo en la mesa, ella no presto mucha atención a su alrededor y ocasionar que casi no se dé cuenta de la mano en su hombro.

"padre?..." dijo sorprendida rias al mirar atrás de ella y a su padre quien le sonreía divertidamente, "donde esta mamá?" puso en duda al mirar detrás de él y no ver a su madre.

"ella se unirá a nosotros en breve…" sonrió el adulto al toma r asiento aun lado de ella, "por cierto, me llego el rumor de que ese siervo tuyo, issei?, creo que se llama… a estado mejorando últimamente?" le dijo con curiosidad al mirarla parpadear un poco antes de asentir con la cabeza.

"si, él ha estado mejorado mucho gracias al entrenamiento de gohan" le contesto solo para ganar un ceño fruncido de él.

"con que es así, soy curioso sabes…" comenzó con curiosidad mientras la miraba parpadear en la confusión, "ese chico gohan, por lo que sé, no es uno de tus sirvientes, entonces porque dejas que pase tiempo con ustedes?" pregunto con las cejas levantadas en el cuestionamientos al mirarla.

"tiene razón, pero él parece ser un buen chico además de que posee estos poderes extraños…" murmuro la ultima parte al recordar aquello pero luego regreso su mirada a su padre, "él también parece ser un buen maestro y además es el novio de akeno" le dijo solo para verlo parpadear en la sorpresa.

"akeno tiene un novio…" dijo sorprendido por esto pero luego sonrió para sí mismo, "debo felicitarla" continuo con una sonrisa.

"bueno, creo que puede hacerlo en estos momentos" contesto su hija al señalar a la puerta del comedor donde akeno junto con su madre, entraron caminando mientras charlaban animadamente.

Lord gremory miro en la dirección que apunto su hija solo para ver a su esposa junto con akeno dirigirse a su mesa, ellas se sentaron en las sillas disponibles con su esposa venelana sentarse al otro lado de él y akeno junto con su hija.

"hola cariño… akeno le conto sobre su novio?" pregunto divertido mientras miraba a la chica de ojos violeta abrir sus ojos ampliamente mientras se sonrojaba antes de mirar a rias en el cuestionamiento quien solo se encogió de hombros.

"cómo cuestión de hecho, no…" respondió lentamente la mujer mayor de pelo café claro, "eso es cierto akeno-chan?" le pregunto al mirarla asentir lentamente.

"así es lady venelana, gohan-kun es un buen chico y lo amo" admito con un leve rubor al ver que todos la miraban con las cejas levantadas en la curiosidad.

"el amor…" suspiro la madre de rias antes de soltar una risa leve mientras miraba a akeno, "me da gusto saber eso akeno-chan y me encantaría conocer a su fututo esposo" sonrió encantadoramente al miraba sonrojarse más en lo que dijo.

Akeno ya se había imaginado a ella y gohan como marido y mujer, pero no quitaba el hecho de que era un poco vergonzoso que otras personas dijeran esto y más viniendo de una persona tan respetable como lady venelana.

"deja de avergonzar a la niña…" le dijo lord gremory a su esposa antes desviar su mirada hacia la placa de alimento por delante de él, "dejemos esta charla para otro tiempo y hay que comenzara a comer…o quieren llegar tarde, niñas?" sonrió en la última parte cuando miro a su hija y akeno quienes asintieron rápidamente antes de comenzar a comer.

Ellos tuvieron un agradable desayuno pero rias y venelena no pudieron dejar de notar que akeno tomo tres placas de lo que se le había servido, era curios ya que ella normalmente no comía tanto.

"eso fue delicioso grayfia…" sonrió lord gremory al terminar su alimento, pero luego frunció el seño al mirar la silla vacía a lado de la mencionada, "donde esta i hijo?" pregunto con curiosidad al regresar su mirada a grayfia quien termino de beber un vaso de jugo.

"él tenía algunos asuntos a tratar y me pidió que lo disculpara en su nombre por faltar a este desayuno" le respondió con la misma expresión estoica de siempre.

"eso está bien" le dijo el peli rojo antes sonreír levemente.

"les apetece el postre?" pregunto repentinamente la peli plata mientras se levantaba de su silla y esperaba sus respuestas.

"por supuesto grayfia" respondió venelana con un sonrisa junto con lord gremory quien asintió con la cabeza.

"claro" contesto rias con akeno encogerse de hombros pero asintió no obstante.

"disculpe señorita akeno pero el postre es pay de queso y sé que no le gusta…" se disculpo con un arco mientras miraba a la mencionada, "pero con gusto le preparare otra cosa de su agrado" continuo solo para recibir una sonrisa de la chica de ojos violeta.

Akeno no le gustaba el pay pero ella sentía un repentino interés en lo que el sabor seria.

"ara, no se preocupe y me gustaría tener un poco de pay" sonrió a la sirviente quien no pudo evitar mirarla con una ligera sorpresa en sus ojos.

Ella no era la única, cada presente en la habitación tenia la misma expresión que la peli plata, ellos sabía que akeno no le gustaba el pay y menos el de queso… Entonces, porque lo pidió?.

Grayfia recupero la compostura rápidamente antes de asentir a la petición de la chica y marcharse a la cocina para conseguir el postre.

Akeno miro a su alrededor al sentir como todos la miraban con confusión, ella no entendía porque las miradas de todos ellos.

"ara?, ocurre algo?" pregunto confundida al no tener ni idea.

Rias negó la cabeza con desconcierto al suspirar levemente, su amiga estaba actuando un tanto rara últimamente.

Grayfia no tardo en regresar con los postres mientras que otra sirvienta de pelo café le ayudaba con otros dos postres en sus manos, ellas colocaron las placas enfrente de sus respectivos dueños antes de regresar a la cocina con la peli plata inclinarse en disculpa porque tenía que dejar.

Akeno fue la primera en cavar en su postre confundiéndolos aun más por el repentino asalto de la chica normalmente tranquila y educada.

"no has comido en días, akeno?" pregunto preocupada rias al ver la escena que su amiga de la infancia había montado.

"ara?, claro que no…" sonrió mientras la miraba parpadear en el desconcierto, "es solo que este pay se veía tan delicioso" termino antes de regresar a comer su pay casi terminado.

Rias parpadeo repetidamente sin saber que pensar por eso, akeno definitivamente estaba actuando raro… Pero, porque?

"bueno, akeno-chan sin duda quiere probar cosas nuevas" sonrió la madre de rias al ver la escena por delante de ella, "esto me recuerda a aquellos momentos en donde yo tenía antojos raros" comento venelana con nostalgia mientras miraba a akeno comer su pay.

"raros?, no queras decir… antojos sumamente extraños" replico su esposo solo para ganar un seño fruncido de ella que hizo que se callara inmediatamente.

Las orejas de rias se animaron al escuchar lo que dijo su madre, ella miro a akeno antes de pasar a su mamá.

"madre…" comenzó lentamente y ganar su atención, "cuando empezaste a tener esos antojos extraños?" pregunto con curiosidad solo para recibir una mirada confundida de ella.

"eso fue cuando estaba embarazada de ti, así cómo tu hermano…" le respondió ella con desconcierto al no saber el porqué su hija le pediría esto tan repentinamente, "porque lo preguntas?" pregunto desconcertada pero no recibió respuesta de ella.

Rias no podía creer esto, esto que le dijo su madre la puso en shock total, quizás ella solo estaba alucinando cosas y la conclusión a la que llego no era del todo correcta, pero eso podría explicar el repentino apetito de su amiga así cómo el de su comportamiento un tanto extraño en estos últimos seis días, no!, esto no podía ser!, akeno no era tan tonta cómo para dejar que eso le pasara, a menos que se tratase de… Gohan!.

"disculpen, tengo que hablar con akeno sobre algo" dijo rápidamente sin siquiera esperar una respuesta antes de marcharse a su cuarto pero no sin antes arrastras a akeno con ella de la mano.

Akeno parpadeo sorprendida por el repentino arrebato de su jefa pero no dijo nada, ella solo se preguntaba de lo que rias quería hablar con ella?.

Rias entro a su habitación antes de empujar a la chica de ojos violeta a la cama y después cerrar la puerta con llave por si acaso, ella se volteo a verla seriamente solo para ganar una mirada sorprendida de la chica en su cama.

"cuando?!" exigió en un susurro con enojo al caminar mas cercas de ella.

La chica de ojos violeta parpadeo en la confusión al no saber lo que rias se refería con esas palabras.

"ara?, cuando qué?" pregunto al no tener ni la mas mínima idea.

"hace cuanto, tu y gohan tuvieron relaciones sexuales!" no pudo evitar gritar pero por suerte no había nadie que la escuchara a excepción de la chica conmocionada por delante de ella.

Akeno quedo completamente estupefacta por la palabras de rias, ella no sabía cómo su amiga se entero de eso pero sabía que debía contestar no obstante.

"hace aproximadamente un mes…" respondió seriamente mientras la miraba, "al algún problema con eso?" pregunto confundida al ver a su amiga alborotar su cabello en la frustración mientras caminaba de un lado a otro repetidamente.

Rias no podía creer esto pero akeno había confirmado sus sospechas, ella esperaba que la acusara de falsas acusaciones y negara haber tenido sexo con el demi sayajin, por lo cual esos síntomas solo fuera una faceta de akeno… Pero ahora?.

Después de un largo tiempo con akeno viéndola dar vueltas en círculos por la habitación, se calmo antes de darse vuelta para mirar a su amiga de la infancia con una mirada seria y la preocupación.

Esto asusto a la chica de ojos violeta, akeno sabia que esa mirada en rias significaba que algo serio había pasado.

"akeno…" vacilo la chica de pelo rojizo al mirar a su amiga de la infancia sentada en la cama, "t-tu, estas embarazada" termino con un susurro pero fue escuchado perfectamente por ella.

Los ojos de akeno se abrieron enormemente en lo que dijo, que diablos estaba hablando rias?, porque le dijo esto tan de repente?.

"ara?... de que hablas bonchu?" pregunto perpleja por lo que dijo, mientras la miraba tomar un largo suspiro.

"akeno…" comenzó nuevamente la chica de pelo rojo al mirar a akeno con intensidad para demostrar que estaba siendo seria con esto, "estas embarazada… tu tendrás un hijo" termino al mirarla entrar en shock total.

Esto no podía estar pasando, rias le estaba mintiendo con eso, no!, su amiga nunca le mentiría!, pero cómo sabia de esto?, estas y muchas más preguntas pasaban por la mente de la chica de ojos violeta mientras miraba en la distancia y sumida en un trance.

"pero cómo?" fue lo único que pudo decir al mirar a su amiga en busca de una respuesta.

"yo no estaba segura, pero al escuchar lo que mi madre dijo allá abajo y unir tu actual comportamiento junto con ese olor de gohan en ti…" le explico lentamente para que entendiera cada palabra, "yo deduje que era la única explicación plausible" termino mientras la miraba abrir sus ojos un poco por la revelación.

Akeno puso sus anos sobre su cabello en el estrés, cómo podría haber pasado esto?, pero era obvio que esto sucedió aquel día en el que ella se había entregado a gohan por completo, ese día que fue el más maravilloso de su vida y no lo cambiaría por nada… Pero nunca se espero que ese día tuviera sus consecuencias.

"y si estas e-equivocada?" logro decir entrecortadamente mientras la miraba en la esperanza.

Akeno recordó que solo era una suposición de su amiga y quizás solo estaba equivocada aunque las señales apuntaran a solo una respuesta… Pero tenía que intentarlo.

"está bien akeno…" suspiro fuertemente rias antes de que una idea la golpeo, "quizás mi madre pueda saber algo de esta situación" le informo, solo para ganar una mirada dudosa de su amiga antes de asentir en derrota.

Akeno sabía que lady venelana podría saber sobre este tipo de cosas y así poder resolver su duda de si ella estaba embarazada o no, ella solo esperaba que todo fuera bien.

"Que tú qué?!" grito venelana en la total sorpresa y la conmoción al mirar a akeno quien parecía bajar la cabeza en la vergüenza.

Ellas había traído a la madre de rias a su habitación para contarle lo que había descubierto y no hace falta decir que fue un completo shock para la señora mayor, sin mencionar el enojo leve dirigido a akeno quien era casi cómo una hija para ella.

"akeno!..." dijo en un gruñido autoritario mientras la miraba bajar aun más la cabeza en la vergüenza, "dime que lo que mi hija me está diciendo es mentira" continúo solo para ganar una mirada de disculpa de la chica por delante de ella.

"madre…" rias trato de tranquilizar a su madre para ayudar a su amiga de esta situación tan tensa, "comprendo su enojo pero aun no estamos seguras de si akeno está embarazada" le informo la chica de pelo rojo ocasionando que venelana soltara un suspiro para calmarse un poco.

"entiendo…" contesto pero no pudo evitar darle una mirada de desaprobación a la chica en la vergüenza por delante de ella, "hay una manera de saber esto, solo denme unos segundos" continuo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación de su hija y regresas rápidamente con una cajita de color blanco y un dibujo de un dispositivo en ella.

Rias y akeno miraron la caja que llevaba la mujer mayor con curiosidad mientras entraba por la habitación antes de cerrarla.

"esto se le conoce como una prueba de embarazo…" les dijo al caminar hacia ellas y mas específicamente a la chica de ojos violeta, "es un dispositivo humano pero muy eficaz en lo que está diseñado para hacer" termino al abrir la cajita y sacar un aparato pequeño de color rosa con una punta blanca y una pequeña pantalla en medio del dispositivo.

"ara?..." comenzó confundida la chica de ojos violeta al mirar el dispositivo en sus manos, "que debo hacer con esto?" pregunto al levantar la vista a lady venelana quien le señalo con el dedo por detrás de la caja en donde las instrucciones venían.

Akeno asintió al verla señalar las instrucciones y después apuntar al baño en la habitación de su hija, ella se levanto y camino dentro del cuarto de baño.

" _porque tenía que pasar esto?..._ " pensó akeno mientras comenzaba a leer las instrucciones antes de dejar la caja de lado y desabrocharse su falda de la escuela, " _yo amo a gohan, pero esto no es lo que tenía en mente_ " continuo en sus pensamientos mientras continuaba con las instrucciones que se encontraban en la caja.

Venelana y rias esperaron pacientemente que la chica en el baño saliera, la mujer mayor aun era un poco decepcionada de lo que se le había dicho pero sabía que akeno podría tomar sus propias decisiones, pero no significaba que iba a dejarla cometer errores así de grandes cómo el que había cometido, ella solo esperaba que la niña no estuviera embarazada.

Rias en cambio estaba muy molesta y preocupada, preocupada por su amiga de la infancia y molesta con un cierto demi sayajin quien ella se encargaría de hablar muy pero muy seriamente.

Después de un tiempo, akeno salió lentamente con el dispositivo en la mano derecha mientras lo analizaba detenidamente, ella miro a venelana antes de dárselo.

"ara?… que es lo que dice?" pregunto al no estar segura de lo que significaba esa dos líneas azules en la pantalla que formaban una cruz.

"déjame ver…" comenzó la mujer mayor solo para que sus ojos fueran de par en par al mirar el resultado de la prueba de embarazo de akeno, " _esto no puede estar pasando!_ " pensó en pánico al mirar la cruz en la pantalla, esto sin duda no debería estar pasando!.

Rias y akeno miraron el completo horror en el rostro de la mujer mayor haciendo que se preocuparan enormemente, que decía esa prueba?, akeno/ella estaba embarazada?.

"m-madre, que dice?" pregunto insegura la chica de pelo rojo al mirar el rostro de su madre conmocionado.

Venelana soltó un largo suspiro antes de mirar a akeno quien parecía estar muy asuntada con todo esto, no había vuelta atrás, lo hecho, hecho estaba, ella se hizo una nota mental para charlar con los dos responsable de todo esto.

"akeno…" comenzó en un susurro ganando la atención de las dos otras dos presentes en la habitación, "usted será madre" termino con pesar solo para ganar un grito ahogado de rias y un completo silencio de akeno.

Ella iba a ser una madre!, ella tendría un hijo!, el hijo de gohan!, lagrimas comenzaron a salir de los ojos de akeno mientras caía de rodillas al suelo, no había duda, ella estaba embarazada y traería al mundo un niño que nunca fue planeado.

" _Nooo!..._ " ella grito en su mente con furia, este niño no merecía estas acusaciones, fue culpa de ellos que no tomaron las precauciones necesarias, " _y-yo amo a gohan!, amo a este niño que él me dio!... y-yo, yo amo todo de él!... su sonrisa…_ " pensó akeno con una pequeña sonrisa que apareció en sus labios mientras seguía llorando,

Esto confundió en gran medida a rias y venelana quienes habían tratado de consolar a la chica en el momento en que cayó al suelo de rodillas, ellas no entendían la repentina sonrisa de ella mientras la abrazaban para mayor confort.

 _"… su cuerpo, su pelo…_ " continuo pensando mientras la sonrisa se hacía más grande, " _me encanta cuando él usa esa cara tan linda cuando está confundida… adoro esos momentos en los que él me dice que me ama… esa manera de mirarme tan hipnótica… yo, yo…_ " sonrió mientras se limpiaba sus lagrimas antes de ponerse de pie con las dos mujeres a su lado cómo apoyo, "yo lo amo! y amo a su hijo… nuestro hijo!" les dijo con determinación al sonreír tan grande como ella pudo sonreír.

Rias y lady venelana quedaron muy sorprendidas por las palabras que salieron de la boca de la chica por delante de ellas y sonriendo tan brillante cómo el mismo sol.

" _akeno?_ " pensó rias con sorpresa por la confesión de su amiga, ella podía ver la completa devoción de su amiga por el demi sayajin, " _usted lo ama tanto… no es así?_ " no pudo evitar sonreírle a su amiga de la infancia.

"mi niña…" comenzó la madre de rias al negar con la cabeza pero sonrió no obstante, "se que lo ama y estoy segura que él también lo hace..." continuo mientras la abrazaba y comenzaba a cepillar su pelo largo, "es solo que eres tan joven y con una muy larga vida por delante de ti" termino con un susurro al verla sonreír con agradecimiento.

"ara?, lady venelana, yo realmente aprecio su preocupación pero lo echo, echo esta…" le dijo mientras la veía suspirar antes de romper el abrazo, "pido perdón por mi descuido y entiendo su enojo" bajo la cabeza en la disculpa antes de sentir cómo la mano de la mujer mayor, levanto su mirada a ella.

"solo prométeme que serás feliz" le dijo con una sonrisa antes de besar su frente con cariño solo para recibir una gran sonrisa de akeno y un asentimiento de cabeza.

Rias no pudo evitar sonreír por la escena delante de ella, akeno era casi cómo de la familia y era lógico que su madre se preocupara mucho por ella, pero luego frunció el seño al recordar que un cierto demi sayajin quien no sabía nada de esto que acababan de descubrir.

"akeno…" dijo seriamente la chica de pelo rojo al mirar a si amiga quien la miro con curiosidad en lo que quería así como venelana, "cómo le dirás a gohan?" termino con seriedad al mirarla estremecerse considerablemente.

Estas palabras parecían sacudir violentamente el mundo de akeno, era cierto!, cómo le diría a gohan sobre que él seria padre?, cómo tomara la noticia?, ella no lo sabía, pero sabía que tendría que decirle esto a él.

"ara?..." puso en duda mientras miraba a las dos mujeres en busca de ayuda, "cómo se lo digo?" termino con la incertidumbre escrita por todo su rostro.

 **-o-**

 **Con Gohan**

El demi sayajin se encontraba caminando por los pasillos de la escuela junto con issei , kiba y koneko, él era un poco preocupado porque akeno no había venido a la escuela cómo ella dijo que lo aria y ahora se encontraban en el tiempo de descanso y no había señal de ella por ningún lado sin mencionar la ausencia de rias.

Él había escaneado su entorno en busca de la energía de su novia pero no pudo dar con ella y deduzco que se encontraba en el mundo de los demonios con rias y el porqué no pudo percibir su energía.

"es extraño que bonchu y akeno-san no hayan venido" comento issei mientras ponía sus dos manos en la cabeza al seguir caminando por los pasillos con los demás.

"tienes razón issei-san, pero quizás la presidenta tenia algunos asuntos a tratar" sugirió el rubio con una sonrisa mientras doblaban una esquina para dirigirse al club ya que era normal para ellos verse en el club cuando era la hora del descanso.

"si, pero eso no explica el porqué akeno-san no está aquí" contesto el castaño al mirar al rubio sonriendo.

"akeno-sempai es la vicepresidenta por lo cual ella es la mano derecha de bonchu" le respondió koneko al lamer una paleta de dulce en su mano derecha.

Gohan no presto mucha atención a lo que dijeron, él se encontraba muy concentrado en akeno y lo que pudo haber ocurrido para que faltaran a la escuela.

" _qué pasa si ella se desmayo en una pelea?.._." pensó en pánico al recordar ese momento en la mañana en donde akeno se había mareado repentinamente y la pudo atrapar antes de que callera al suelo, "no, ella dijo que no era para preocuparse" se relajo pero no del todo mientras caminaba al patio de la escuela antes de dirigirse al lugar donde el club se encontraba.

Ellos no tardaron en llegar el club con issei tomar asiento en uno de los sillones mientras se recostaba como todo un perezoso.

"usted no debe acaparar el asiento de todos" reprendió koneko al castaño mientras tomaba asiento en el otro sillón.

"perdóname koneko-chan pero es solo que estoy cansado" contesto el chico con cansancio al estirarse en su posición en el sillón.

"siempre estas cansado issei-san" rio levemente el rubio al mirar a su compañero fruncirle el seño.

"bueno…" comenzó el pelinegro al reír por el comentario de kiba, "eso es issei-san para ti" bromeo al sonreír por la reacción del castaño.

"gohan-san, tu también?" pregunto conmocionado antes de bajar la cabeza en la derrota.

El demi sayajin estaba a punto de disculparse con una sonrisa por lo que dijo antes de ser detenido cuando percibió la energía de akeno y rias, aparecer a unos cuantos pasos de él y en una esquina de la habitación.

Los otros presentes también se dieron cuenta cuando un círculo mágico fue apareciendo en la habitación antes de apagarse y revelar a rias y akeno en su uniforme de la escuela.

"hey, bunchu!, akeno-san!..." sonrió issei al mirar aparecer a la presidenta y a akeno en la habitación, "pensamos que no vendrían" les dijo mientras la luz se extinguió por completo.

Rias miro al chico saludando antes de regresar el saludo y lo mismo hizo con los demás hasta que su mirada se encontró con gohan, ella inmediatamente volteo a ver a su amiga solo para verla estar paralizada con su mirada fija en el demi sayajin.

Akeno no podía mover un musculo mientras miraba a esos ojos tan oscuros que amaba tanto, aquí enfrente de ella estaba su novio, el padre de su hijo… Cómo le diría esto?.

Inmediatamente todos en la habitación, pudieron notar el ambiente inusualmente tranquilo y la tención.

Rias al saber lo que iba a pasar, soltó un largo suspiro antes de mirar a su amiga de la infancia y asentir con la cabeza en modo de apoyo antes de desviar su mirada a los demás con excepción de gohan.

"vamos a darles algo de espacio, síganme…" les ordeno al caminar hacia la puerta con un issei confundido al igual que kiba y koneko, ellos salieron dejando a rias para cerrar la puerta solo que ella se detuvo y miro a la chica de ojos violeta, "akeno, confió en su éxito…" le sonrió con sinceridad antes de desviar su mirada al demi sayajin y fruncirle él seño con seriedad, "cuando esto termine… usted tendrá una muy larga charla con migo, señor" gruño con intenciones asesinas que tomaron al pelinegro por sorpresa.

El solo pudo asentir de acuerdo mientras la miraba cerrar la puerta y dejar a los dos solos, él era curioso en lo que akeno quería hablar con él y regreso su mirada a ella, solo para verla correr a él con lágrimas en los ojos.

Gohan la atrapo cuando ella salto directo a sus brazos he inmediatamente enterró su rostro en el pecho del pelinegro mientras dejaba que las lagrimas fluían de sus ojos.

El demi sayajin era muy preocupado en estos momentos al ver a akeno en este estado, que es lo que había pasado?, porque lloraba de esta manera?, esa y muchas preguntas pasaban por la mente del pelinegro mientras trataba de consolar a la chica en sus brazos.

"akeno-san, que pasa?, porque lloras?" pregunto en la preocupación mientras la apretaba más a él.

La chica en sus brazos no respondió de inmediato mientras permanecía aferrándose al pecho del pelinegro y dejaba que las lágrimas fluyeran libremente de sus ojos cerrados, ella solo quería esta seguridad que sentía al estar en los brazos de gohan,

El pelinegro decidió permanecer callado mientras trataba de consolar a la chica en sus brazos, él era muy preocupado con lo que había pasada para que akeno estuviera en este estado, el demi sayajin nunca la había visto en este estado a excepción de aquel día en su departamento en donde akeno le conto sobre su madre muerta.

Ella permaneció en los brazos de su novio mientras la consolaba y le repetía que todo iba a estar bien, pero todo iba a estar bien como él le decía?, que iba a pasar cuando le dijera sobre este niño que llevaba en su estomago?, él la seguiría amando?, amaría a su hijo?, estas preguntas pasaban por la mente de la chica mientras dejaba de llorar y recogía sus palabras para decirle esta noticia al demi sayajin.

Gohan frunció el seño al sentir cómo su ki comenzó a fluctuar en la incertidumbre, era obvio para él que la chica quería decirle algo pero estaba teniendo problemas para decirle, esto solo le preocupo en gran medida… Que era lo que akeno tenía que decirle?.

"gohan-kun…" comenzó con vacilación la chica al levantar la vista al pelinegro quien prestó toda su atención en ella, "me amas?" pregunto con ojos suplicantes, ella solo quería escucharlo decir esto antes de darle a conocer la noticia.

El pelinegro fue tomado por sorpresa por la pregunta de ella pero luego sonrió mientras la miraba a los ojos, él no podía creer que después de tanto tiempo ella preguntara esto… Claro que la amaba!, y el sabia que ella también.

"akeno…" comenzó lentamente sin usar el honorifico que normalmente usaba pues él no veía la necesidad de usarlo cuando estaba siendo sincero a su novia y confesarle su amor por ella, "tú eres la persona más importante en mi vida y la primera en hacer que me sienta este aleteo en el estomago cuando te veo… yo, yo al principio no lo sabía pero después de un tiempo, comencé a darme cuenta de lo que era esta sensación, hasta que esa noche llego…" continuo con una sonrisa al mirar sus ojos violeta brillar con la luz de la habitación, "y yo no la cambiaría por nada en el mundo esa noche tan especial… porque, porque te amo!" termino antes de recibir un beso muy apasionado de la chica en sus brazos que le izo chillar en sorpresa pero luego le devolvió el beso.

Akeno sonrió en el beso mientras lagrimas de felicidad caían de sus ojos y rodeaba las manos en el cuello del pelinegro, ella no podía creer las palabras de su novio, gohan era tan romántico sin siquiera saberlo él mismo.

"ara…" sonrió akeno mientras se alejaba lentamente del beso en busca de aire, ella levanto la vista al demi sayajin quien tenía una sonrisa tonta pegada en sus labios, "usted siempre sabe cómo hacerme sentir mejor" rio levemente la chica de ojos violeta al mirar al demi sayajin.

Gohan solo se rasco la parte posterior de su cabeza al estilo Son pero no dijo nada, él solo estaba siendo sincero pero al parecer, sirvió para ayudar a su novia a sentirse mejor.

Akeno solo negro la cabeza con diversión por la payasada del pelinegro, pero luego su sonrisa cayó levemente llamando la atención de su novio, ella sabía que no podía retrasar esta información y era hora de decirle a gohan, todo.

"gohan-kun…" comenzó akeno al mirar a el demi sayajin con incertidumbre, "recuerdas aquel día que nosotros…?" murmuro la ultima parte para que el demi sayjin entendiera a qué momento se refería.

"hooo…" asintió el pelinegro al comprender lo que la chica quería llegar, "que pasa con ese día?, hay algo malo?" pregunto preocupado al mirarla negar con la cabeza lentamente.

"ara, no es nada malo, de hecho fue especial, pero…" dijo inseguro al mirar al suelo mientras procesaba las palabras que diría a continuación, "pero, yo, yo… yo no me cuide gohan-kun" admitió al entrelazar sus manos con las del pelinegro.

Gohan quedo confundido por esto, a que se refería akeno con esto?, ella no se cuido en qué?. Él no entendía lo que la chica quería llegar.

"de que hablas?..." pregunto perplejo al mirarla apretar sus manos con las de él, "te lastimaste?, sientes dolor?" pregunto inseguro y con preocupación al mal entender las palabras de su novia.

"ara?, no gohan-kun…" negó con la cabeza al mirarlo detenidamente antes de continuar, "lo que quiero decir es… es que, estoy embarazada!" admitió mientras cerraba los ojos en la anticipación… Ya estaba hecho!, que aria gohan ahora?.

La habitación permaneció en silencio haciendo que la chica se estremeciera en el silencio, ella sintió las manos del pelinegro vacilar en su agarre por unos momentos… Ella temía lo peor!.

"hu?, que?…" murmuro el pelinegro en total shock no seguro de si escucho bien, "d-de que h-hablas a-akeno-san" tartamudeo con los ojos de par en par al mirar a la chica por delante de él.

"estoy embarazada gohan-kun…" se mordió el labio al verlo templar considerablemente, "tendré un hijo… tu hijo" termino con firmeza pero con mucho miedo y la incertidumbre al ver a su novio en completo shock.

Akeno esta bromeando con él?, q-que estaba tratando de hacer ella?, porque le dijo esto?, él un padre!?...

"gohan-kun…" tomo la palabra la chica al ver que el demi sayajin no tenía intenciones de contestar, "serás un padre" le dijo al morderse el labio interiormente.

Esto esa todo lo que el demi sayajin necesitaba para que callera hacia atrás en un ruido sordo mientras que una oscuridad lo inundaba por completo, él escucho el grito preocupado de akeno en la distancia antes de perder el conocimiento.

" _seré un padre?..._ " fue lo último que paso por la mente de gohan al dejar que la oscuridad lo consumiera.

 **-o-**

 **Con Rias y los demás**

Ella junto con issei, kiba y koneko, caminaban por el sendero que condujo al patio de la escuela en total silencio, rias aun estaba preocupada por su amiga y solo esperaba que el demi sayajin entendiera… Si no era así, ella definitivamente iba a matar al pelinegro.

"bonchu…" tomo la palabra issei al romper el silencio que rodeaba al grupo, "que es lo que akeno-san tiene que hablar con gohan-san?" pregunto con curiosidad ya que no tenía ni idea y era un poco curioso.

Kiba y koneko también eran curiosos pero sabía que no podían meterse en los asuntos de otras personas por lo cual, ellos permanecieron callados.

Los oídos de rias se animaron en alerta al escuchar la pregunta del castaño, ella fue sacada bruscamente de su preocupación por su amiga y agito las manos delante de ella en el nerviosismo.

"no es nada…" comenzó en pánico al mirar a sus siervos en el nerviosismo, "no es cómo si ella estuviera embarazada ni nada de eso" continuo apresuradamente antes de reír torpemente solo para darse cuenta de lo que dijo y se tapara la boca con sus manos.

"con que es así" murmuro issei sin entender el comportamiento de su jefa antes de encogerse de hombros y seguir caminando sin percatarse de kiba y koneko quienes quedaron atrás en completo shock.

 **-o-**

 **Con Gohan y Akeno**

Gohan abrió lentamente los ojos solo para encontrarse acostado en uno de los sillones de el club y el rostro preocupado de akeno por encima de él mientras que su cabeza se encontraba en el regazo de la chica.

"ara…" comenzó inseguro al seguir acariciando su cabello puntiagudo mientras que su otra mano se encontraba a un lado de la mejilla del rostro del demi sayajin, "ya despertaste… estaba comenzando a preocuparme" sonrió con la misma inseguridad al mirar el rostro relajado de su novio en su regazo.

El pelinegro cerró los ojos mientras soltaba un gran suspiro antes de levantarse de su posición y caminar hacia la ventana más cercana, dejando atrás de él una chica muy preocupada y con miedo.

" _y-yo, un padre?..._ " pensó con inseguridad al mirar en la distancia, " _cómo podrí haber pasado esto?... yo, yo nunca pensé que esto pudiera ocurrir_ " continuo con pánico al no saber qué hacer.

"gohan-kun…" dijo lentamente akeno al acercarse al demi sayajin con pasos lentos, "se que está enojado y lo comprendo… pero esto ya está hecho, nosotros no podemos arreglar esto" le dijo con miedo al poner sus manos sobre las espalda de su novio mientras se apoyaba en ella y para su sorpresa, el demi sayajin la dejo hacerlo.

Gohan sabía que akeno tenía razón y lo hecho, hecho estaba, pero no quería decir que estuviera enojado, no con ella, pero consigo mismo, él estaba enojado consigo mismo porque había cometido un error de esta magnitud, el pelinegro nunca esperaba que esto pudiera ocurrir, él nunca pensó en las consecuencias de esa noche… Pero, que podía hacer?.

"gohan-kun, se que yo tengo la culpa de todo esto pero no culpe a nuestro hijo…" se declaro la chica en su espalda mientras sentía que su uniforme era mojado en donde ella enterró su rostro, "por favor, no culpe a su hijo" le dijo entre sollozos mientras apretaba su uniforme en la suplica.

El demi sayajin trago saliva al borde del llanto, él podía sentir sus propias lagrimas querer escapar de sus ojos, él se dio la vuelta y abrazo fuertemente a la chica llorando mientras permitía que sus propias lagrimas bajaran de sus ojos antes de caer en el cabello de akeno quien parpadeo en la sorpresa antes de levantar la vista a los ojos de su novio llorando.

"akeno…" comenzó el pelinegro mientras la veía mirarlo con sus ojos llorosos, "no digas eso!, yo nunca culparía a usted o ese niño!... mi hijo!..." le dijo con firmeza mientras la apretaba mas a él y dejaba que sus lagrimas fluyeran más libremente.

"ara?..." comenzó con sorpresa al mirarlo antes de que su ojos fueran llorosos, "g-gohan-kun?..." murmuro akeno al mirar con ojos llorosos a su novio quien pudo sonreírle un poco a pesar de todas esas emociones que sentía.

"sé que cometí un error y me siento confundido…" comenzó lentamente al mirarla a esos ojos que amaba tanto, "pero mi amor por ti es más grande…" continuo con una sonrisa al ver cómo su ojos fueron llenados de agua mientras lo miraba, "yo amo todo de ti y amo ese niño… nuestro niño" no pudo evitar sonreír cuando ella grito de felicidad y presiono sus labios con los de él.

Akeno tomo el rostro del el demi sayajin entre sus manos mientras lo besaba apasionadamente y dejaba que sus lagrimas se unieran con las de su novio, ella no podía describir lo feliz que se encontraba en este momento, gohan había aceptado a ella y a su hijo!, él la amaba cómo ella a él!... Y ellos se encargarían que este niño recibiera el mismo amor.

Gohan se aparto del beso mientras abrazaba a la chica y la acurrucaba en su propio pecho mientras acariciaba su pelo y escuchaba atentamente su respiración calmarse al ritmo del de él.

Akeno permaneció en esa posición amando esta tranquilidad que solo gohan le podría dar, ella podía oír los latidos de su novio haciendo que su respiración se calmara lentamente mientras que recargaba su cabeza en el pecho amplio de su amante.

Ellos permanecieron es esa posición por un largo tiempo mientras disfrutaban la presencia de los dos y la otra que ellos sabían que se encontraba con ellos, akeno miro a su estomago cuando sintió la mano del pelinegro sobre ella, ella puso sus dos pequeñas manos sobre las gran mano de su novio antes de mirar hacia su rostro.

"tengo miedo…" murmuro al mirarlo con incertidumbre ocasionado que el demi sayajin besara su frente con delicadeza.

"yo también lo soy akeno-san…" admitió con una sonrisa insegura antes de acariciar su cabello lentamente, "pero superaremos esto… juntos" termino con determinación mientras le sonreía sinceramente.

Esto gano una sonrisa de la chica en sus brazos antes de regresar su mirada a su estomago y en las manos sobre ella.

"ara, cómo le diremos a todos?" pregunto con curiosidad sin apartar la vista de su estomago.

El pelinegro se estremeció al recordar eso, era cierto!, cómo le dirían a sus amigos sobre esto?, gohan se estremeció aun más al recordar lo que rias había dicho antes de salir del club para dejarlo solo… El solo esperaba que todo fuera bien.

"No lo sé…" murmuro al negar con la cabeza lentamente, "no lo sé" termino con un largo suspiro al apretar su agarre sobre la futura madre de su hijo.

 **-o-**

 **Fin.**

 **Así es!, Akeno estaba embarazada!... Pobre Gohan y Akeno, ellos no se esperaban esto pero estoy seguro que podrán seguir hacia delante con sus vidas.**

 **No sé si recuerden pero en el anterior One-Shot, había puesto que Akeno no estaba embarazada, pero eso cambio cuando leí un comentario y me puse a pensar él porque no complacer a mis lectores y hacer eso que me pedían. Yo también leí otro comentario que quería que Rias fuera la siguiente y el siguiente One-shot se relacionara con ella… Yo solo quería terminar esta "Saga" de AkenoXGohan con algo, hmmm, digamos "Lindo" pero en fin… Espero que les haya gustado.**

 **Espero les haya gustado este Cap y no olviden dejar su Review que me motivan a seguir escribiendo… Adiós!.**


	3. Importante!

Holaaa! Perdón, perdón y más perdón! Sé que he estado ausente por un largo tiempo, sin embargo, esto se debe a mi trabajo ya que mi horario se ha vuelto un poco apretado… Verán, me cambiaron el turno al nocturno, esto quiere decir que trabajo en la noche, mas específicamente de 5 de la tarde a 3 de la mañana.

Como podrán comprender, llego muy cansado a casa y directo a dormir. Esto ocasiona que me levante tarde y como ende, la hora de trabajo esta cercas y solo me toca alistarme para ir a trabajar… Por esta razón, he estado muy inactivo en fanfiction… Hooo! Pero eso no es todo!.

Verán, resulta que hace dos días atrás, mi laptop dejo de funcionar. [No me preguntes que le paso porque ni yo sé.] En fin, la lleve a que la arreglaran y por suerte tiene solución, sin embargo, no estoy seguro cuanto le llevara arreglarla. Supongo que por lo menos una semana, pero bueno. De hecho, el capítulo del Hada de Oro estaba en su 80 por cierto de ser terminado. Debido a esto solo puedo decir que quizás este mes no vean mucho de mí… Sin embargo, esto me llevo a reflexionar algunas cosas… Díganme, que les parecería que me dedicara a solo dos historias [Las más populares que tengo por supuesto], así escribiría capítulos largos con más de 20 mil palabras para así separarlo en dos partes e ir acumulando capítulos para que no tengan que esperar tanto para que actualice… De esta forma pienso que sería mejor tanto para mí como para ustedes, ya que, así no tendría tanta presión de todas mis historias que tengo acumuladas y ustedes no se quedarían con la intriga por mucho tiempo de lo que pasara después. Dime no crees que es mejor de esta manera?.

Ahora, Ahora, sé que muchos no estarán de acuerdo ya que esto dejaría volando mis otras historias. Sin embargo, no pienso dejar de publicar los siguientes capítulos de esas historias, es solo que se publicaran a azar cuando tengo por lo menos 2 capítulos adelantados de Un Nuevo comienzo y El Hada de Oro así sucesivamente hasta que las termine como ejemplo. De esta forma, pienso yo que tendría más calma y mejores ideas para ir con las historias… No sé, a mí me parece buena la idea. [Esto lo digo por el horario al que estoy siendo sometido. :(]

En fin, espero que comprendan y me den su apoyo… Perdón por las molestias. :(


End file.
